Raindrops down my heart
by Moon Of Jupiter
Summary: This is a SMYYH fic pairings of KuramaMakoto...... discontinued
1. Prologue

Rain Drops Down My Heart

Disclaimer: The characters in this story does NOT (as far as I know belong or have any relation to me (ahem)) they are the possession of Yoshiro Togashi and Naoko takeuchi sensei. ( If you guys didn't know they got married... yeahhhhhhhhhh!)

Author's Note: This was my first fic and is dedicated to Kurama and MakotoI have been re-editing this story and possibly thinking of continuing on, but be careful! this you might fall in this hole which has no bottom, so if you read this and don't like it, skip it just incase you hurt yourselfI am currently editing all my mistakes and my horrid grammarXspelling mistakesso bear with me for some time. I might update, but maybe not soondunnoi have been low on imagination lately, guess it's the cons of growing upthat sucks.

WARNING: this story is dedicated to my fravorite Sailors and also character of Yu Yu hakusho!! If you get offended by the pairings then don't read it. This story is also dedicated to all the Mako/ Jupiter fans out there who don't have the guts to prevent Jupiter from being underated by doing something...I was one of the bums but I've finally found my destiny!! (she says floating away -;) HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!

* * *

Prologue

The rain fell onto the tips of the crystal prefectures of the huge city. Colors emitting everywhere with the slight rays of the sun peeping through.

It was spring in Crystal Tokyo, the cherry blossoms dotting all over the city were in full bloom. Their soft petals raining down in a capturing dance.

It was the year 3300, they had reached it, the year of 3300 where the Neo queen serenity has held her throne the most beautiful and powerful senshi of the universe. She was the sailor senshi and protector of the Moon-- the only Eternal Sailor Moon.

Jupiter sat at the window up on the highest tower watching from above at the beautiful world below. A sigh emitted from her lips.

It has been 1000 odd years since she had found out that she was a sailor senshi, the turn in which it changed her life forever. She placed her head on the crystal window sill high above the city and closed her eyes. Her wavy brown hair fell down her back in a long ponytail. It had grown longer down to the middle of her back even if it was tied up.

She was one of the strongest senshi, and yet as she looked over the beautiful city of their kingdom, a sense of loneliness swept over her. She thought she could see the happiness and the love of people walking below on the streets.

She sighed again. Her dreams that she wanted to fulfill were as possible to her as trying to grab at the air. Maybe she has changed it? She thought to herself.

Maybe she has changed it to giving her life to Crystal Tokyo and the protection to all the civilians, she didn't know anymore. Was opening a flower and cake store that hard to wish for?

She recalled the happy expression of her dear friend Usagi, her warming smile, her happy family.

She smiled at the thought, Usagi seemed to always have a way to make you feel needed and……loved? She was happy for her, of course, and yet an old wound in her heart ached. She couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. "No"She thought, attempting to shake the feeling away she took in a deep breath and erected herself from her slouching. "No" She can't do this to herself she can't do this to Serenity, it was her destiny to protect her and she will if it meant giving everything-- including her life, it was hers forever.

She turned around and walked down the dim hallway-- leaving her heart to create another barrier.

Layer upon layer, time after time.

When was the last time she had cried? She couldn't remember--because to her, crying makes her weak, and she doesn't need that now, she wants to become stronger.

"Yes, that's the word stronger……"She silently smiled.

And yet, did she?

Uranus had stood out in the opening watching the rain, she like looking at the sky when it was raining in Crystal Tokyo. The drops of clear crystal like liquid emitted the colors of the rainbow in a magnificent aura when landing on the huge crystal prefectures. It reminded her of Usagi.

When was it since she had drifted apart with Neptune? She thought. They were once very close, allies which would never be broken, and still are, but yet something between them changed, and they drifted apart; mutually. Maybe it was because of time? "No" she thought furrowing her brow "That's not it.", it was more along the lines of Usagi. Yes, she loved Usagi, Serenity dearly, and she knew that they all do. The pressure of protecting her, the need to protect the people that they cherish so much and love……it has become the power that pushes them on, but it has also become a burden--an obsession to be selfless. Love to anyone else seemed to become selfish, so they drifted.

She knew that it wasn't true, Usagi would want them to be loved as much as she is, but she knows that the rest of the senshi are all suffering the same feelings, and yet they all couldn't shake the feeling of guilt in their hearts if it strayed for one little bit.

She sighed.

She had decided to go somewhere she had never been. Usagi had wanted them to go somewhere, where? She didn't know, but wherever it was she going to go.

She raised her head and looked up into the sky staring as if she was looking beyond and out into space. They already knew what was held out there. Parallel worlds that existed, she was going and nothing is going to stop her.

It was for serenity, so she knew she couldn't stay. She grinned, and then slowly made her way to that room. It was a crystal room where her power crystal was stored.

She wasn't the only one though, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Pluto, Saturn and even Neptune theirs' were all there too.

She paused, the thought of Neptune hurt a little, they were different, or to be exact they were polar opposites. She had pursued something else and went their different ways in knowing that they don't need each other anymore, yet they were still very close friends protecting the same someone that they both loved. She shook away the feeling and hastened her steps. It was nearly time to meet Jupiter.

They had become close. Closer than they thought that they would be and no one knew, not even Serenity. She saw apart of herself in her, and oddly enough, she also saw a hint of Michiru……and strangely it gave her a sense of warmth.

It was a normal day when all this had happened. It had been 1000 odd years and it wasn't enough, Jupiter knew she had to improve on her powers.

In order to protect whom you love you have to be stronger than her.

These words echoed through her mind. She stopped at the front of the huge towering door about four meters high. Beautiful patters of roses were carved on it, bordered with bronze patterns. It was where the crystals of their power were stored. She turned Her deep green eyes and met Uranus'.

_It's time._

They could see it in each others eyes. Stepping close to the door they pushed. A surge of light appeared slowly as the crack of the opening grew wider. They slipped through and as the doors closed they left the time of Crystal Tokyo behind.

* * *

Author's Note : I have decided that i will re-edit the story and i just found out how friggin' bad it was!! It will take some time but i might contnue on with the storyi dunno


	2. The beginning

Authors note: Re-edited

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me they belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Yoshiro Togashi...You know what i mean

* * *

Chapter 1: the Beginning

From above the tops of the buildings, two shadows slipped from rooftop to roof top in silence. They stopped, overlooking the city on top of Tokyo Tower "Welp, we're here..." The one in short blond hair whispered. The roaring wind whipped through their hair, it has been many years since they have fallen into this dimension.

A whole diffent world, a new life, and growing up once again...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Flash back **__**Flash back** __**Flash back **__**Flash back **__**Flash back **__**Flash back**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

There was a meteor shower, the sky above china flared up as sparks of strokes cut through the sky. An old man of infinite age stood upon the hill, watching. He gasped as two huge sparks of light surged towards him. The balls of light emitted green and blue sparks, fell towards his way.

The huge blast landed right inside the waterfall. The light was nearly unbearable, like jewels with an endless shine, the power and the glow.

As the light disappeared he reached the cave where the glow was. There, layed two children.

The old man was struck in awe. "What!" he exclaimed, "after a million years of waiting finally they have arrived! _Whew_, and I thought that I had to wait another million years." He muttered to himself, stopped and picked up the flower bunch and stared at the two babies fast asleep inside the pram. He stroke his long white bear, his wise eye's shining with certainty.

"Awwww! What the heck, they **are** who I've been waiting for right?!" he grinned in a childish way "Guchi, guchi, guchi, guuuu!" He said gushed, he was more like a child himself.

"Awww littwal, littwal giwls Oji is going to take you home and look after you OK?" He then picked up the two children and disappeared into the darkness.

Three years later...

"Haru chan! Where are you!" _God man where'she gone?_ She thought.

A little girl in two pigtails emerged from behind a bush, the air was cool with the tinge of the fresh morning dew. She looked around in the huge forest and mountain sloaps which met with a huge waterfall and finally found who she was looking for.

"Haru chan!" She exclaimed.

"There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!" she said running towards a little girl. She stopped and raised an eyebrow "_That_ again, did Oji ask you to do that again!"

"Sh...shut up! Mako y...you know how hard it is to...argh! d...d...do a handstand upside down using one arm! a...and h...h...having to speak to...to you at the same time...without f...falling..." Struggling to keep her balance the blond hair girl slightly tried to lift her head and look up at her companion and friend.

Yes, although the were about the age of five years, but they still had a memory from the before. She remembered when they had fallen into nothingness, the sudden nausea and...

(sweat drop)The sudden scare of a huge old man pulling faces at them like a maniac...

She sighed and it had been from then that they both started a new life. "Hey Mako chan. I still have half the day to go so why don't you just ggg..go and do your routine's instead of staring at me!"

"Yeah I know, but Oji chan told me to tell you that you don't need to do this for that long today, he has something else to teach us"

"Nani?"

"Yeah...OK...bu..." She suddenly paused, her face started to turn red "Oooooooohh...um..."

"What's wrong Mako-chan?" Haruka said struggling to look up again.

"I...think I need to go to the potty..." Said with while she was crossing her legs together, but by the time she finished her sentence she couldn't hold it in anymore. She felt her pants going wet...

Haruka burst out laughing, lost her balance and fell to the ground sprawling then crunched herself up like a ball due to the pain.

Little Makoto turned red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. It wasn't the first time that has happened, even Haruka had done it herself. Damn it! What is it with 5 year olds, she thought. They just have to pee in their pants! She turned around and glared at the still laughing Haruka then turned around and ran.

Although they had the memory of the past, but for some reason they couldn't control the functioning of their bodies. It acts just like that of a five year olds'. They kept on doing things which they knew they shouldn't do(like peeing in their pants or gaping at somethig that is cute.), but they just couldn't resist the doing.

The late morning sun rose to it's peak of meeting the afternoon. Makoto jumped in the nearby river for a quick bath, and changed out from her soggy pants and went outside again.

This was the deep forests of China. The view was breathtaking, the deep forests and clear rivers, away from the combustion and noise. She let out a breath and walked to the everyday place she went to practice. They were living deep in a ancient forest. She closed her eyes and slowly stood up tall and straight, hands clutched lightly in a fist bent in an L position placed beside her.

She felt the force of the 'Ki' flow around her body. "HYA!" she shouted as she shifted her position to a low punch, legs bent, left arm out. Oji-chan had tought them since they were 3yrs old and not to mention her background as a senshi and karate, so she caught on very quickly with the techincal moves and skills.

The training was hard and painful at times but Oji-chan had trained them well and taught them skills that they have never lerant before. I was comforting for some reason--to live in a serene place where there was nothing but nature. Apart from that she knew that the old man loved them and cared for them very much. He taught them the secrets of the other worlds of Reikai, Makai and the never before seen Mekai (Although they often would wonder how he knew about it in the first place).

"HA" she shouted again shifting her position swiftly into anther attack. She recalled of when she had started her training, everyday from day till night--doing the basics, running, climbing jumping, streching. She had only used two years and already she was a better fighter that when she first met Usagi. She stopped at the thought Usagi.

She missed her very much. Her presence, her ditz, her laughter her warmth and every now and then she would sit under the stars with Haruka and look up into the sky where the moon hung.

_She'll always be with us, she will always shine over the earth and protect it._

She remembered how she first met her. She was the only one that wasn't afraid of her, who gave her sincerity and offered to be her friend. She sighed and continued on her practicing.

Haruka had still kept her handstand going. It had been three hours since makoto came to see her. She brought herself up-right and stretched. It was already about three o'clock and also time to go practice other things. Then she had to go fishing for dinner, this was not like 'civilization' as people called it, it was an old way of living, without relying on the conveniences of man made future. It was a simple life, and she felt like she liked simple at the moment, after all the rest of their lives were not going to be...right?

She turned and looked at the huge waterfall and at the roaring water. She had often like this place, the sound of the water made her feel relaxed, she smiled and skipped away but cursed herself for looking like a maniac. From that position, she could see the tall wooden house high above the mountain, it was located near the waterfall, they had lived there since they came and they had grown use to this way of living simply.

Haruka stared at the mountain and thought about Tokyo Tower. She had slightly missed the place, and the thrill of speed, the wind caressing her hair when she rode her supercars, and ofcourse the adrenaline, but she knew that they had a reason for coming here.

She ran off.

The forest seemed exceedingly quiet she noted suddenly. There was something wrong.

Something was near her and senses sharpened ready to strike. She had never actually encountered anything lurking in the forest before, well maybe the occasional panda, but they just snorted at her and turned their backsides at them, but she had a feeling that there was this..._thing_...that always followed her. Sweat started to from on her little forehead. She got ready as she felt the force of it comming closer and getting stronger, but for some reason the thing started to turn away. It headed in the other direction and at a second it was gone.

She turned around, the wind was getting bigger as the autumn leaves danced. She paused as she glimpsed something in the bushes, her skin rose at the sight of the tail. 'Not that again!' She turned around and ran.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Flash forward Flash forward Flash forward Flash forward Flash forward Flash forward**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The air of Tokyo Tower smelt familiar, the combustion, the people and alas--"Civilization!". The two girls stood in top of the tower and looked down below. People were like ants scurrying along doing their everyday jobs.

"So, we have finally come back." The girl in the short blond hair said bluntly, her face blank, but her eyes gave away her anticipation.

She looked at the silent girl next to her who was slightly lost in thought. "I wonder what dimension is this? We've stayed in the forest too long I think I don't know how to interact anymore" She said.

The blond hair girl looked at her with a surprised expression, "Well, looks like your doing fine to me." She looked back raising an eyebrow. They hadn't relaxed for long, things were happening in the city and both of them had been from place to place changing schools so many times that they lost count, yes they had to go back to school. They both sighed, without a word they parted in their different directions.

oXxXo

"AAAhhhhhhhchooooooo! Yoshi..."

"What's wrong Yusuke?" A wide eyed girl with long brown hair just below her shoulders asked as she stared in concern back at her boyfriend. The boy grinned widely.

He had short black hair which sort of stuck up a little at the front. "Man the weathers changing bad!" He turned to his girlfriend "Don't worry Keiko, a measley cold's not gonna kill me!" Yusuke made a muscle man gesture, smiling back at the concerned girl.

"Kurama asked me to meet him at the coffee parlor." The huge grin seemed to be stuck on the boy's face.

It's been a pretty long time since they have come together for a proper meeting, he was looking forward to it. He hadn't seen kurama for a pretty long time since he's always either at school, at home or doing things for Koenma. He chuckled at the thought of Koenma, he thought that this meeting was another of those Reikai Tantiei assignments again.

_"Yoshi."_ he thought he'd been bored to the bone since he's last assignment. _"I haven't had a proper fight for a long time and all the guys at school were losers!"_ Cracking his knuckles his eye's sparked with a rebellion.

Becoming a Reikai Tantei has changed his life, many strange things have happened to him, _aka_ since he died. Spirits, youkai, enma, you name it. Things that only happened in movies had become real.

Meeting the king of the underworld, well actually the prince of the underworld Koenma, making friends with a demon fox Kurama and a fire Demon Hiei, becoming the son of Raizen (one of the three kings if makai). This wasn't suppose to happen to him, but it did, and it had all become a blur.

But now...Yusuke looked up at the sky.

He felt something unexplainable. He had never felt this uneasy before, lowering his head he looked around. Everything seemed fine.

"Yusuke...Yusuke are you alright?" Keiko softly asked again. He looked at Keiko with a blank face. Then, he laughed sheepishly "Gomen, gomen, I was just thinking for the moment."

The girl frowned and put her hands to her hips. "You're always like this Yusuke every time I ask you to come out with me you always have run off during the middle of it!" _blah blah blah_... Yusuke stuck his fingers in his ears. As much as he loved her, she was always more like her mother when she scolled him. She was always like this. Pulling a face at her he took off with her running after him. _"But..." _He thought _"Seeing her red faced and angry was cute..."_ It was making fun of her which made him smile. It was seeing her care about him which made his heart warm...she was the only one.

oXxXo

In a coffee shop somewhere...

"Kuwabura san! Over here." a low velvetty voice called to him from behind the tall young man with orange hair.

"Ahhhhahaha Kurama! Ahhhhhhahahahahaha!" The young man laughed awkwardly (everyone in the cafe sweat dropped at him). He walked towards where Kurama was sitting, looking always, and very gentleman.

"So, have I grown Hansome in these few months?" He boomed.

The young man with red hair whom he called Kurama opened his mouth to say something, he couldn't help but smile, but was cut of by Kuwabura "Don't say anything, I know what you're going to say, I know I know, I kuwabura the manly is as hansome as ever!" And laughed again.

Kurama sweat dropped, but sat down again waved his hand for an order. A waitress came, she raised her head and looked at the customer but turned red as soon as she met with Kurama's gaze.

"M...m...m...m...m...may...I...I...I...help you...you...okyakusan..." She stuttered badly.

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle quietly at her reaction, his dazzling eyes sparkling as usual, but unfortunately that only made the waitress stutter more, and if not faint in the next second.

"I'll have orange juice thanks." He said with a sincere smile, he turned to Kuwabura who was grinning at the pretty waitress while he ordered something to eat and when he finished the waitress nearly ran back to the kitchen with the order with embaressment and a very struck heart.

He turned to kuwabura. Yusuke's not here yet isn't he. "Hn, that baka Yusuke's always late, why I'll bash his head in when he's here!" Kuwabura snickered.

"Kazuma!", struggling to stand up after the bash on the head Kuwabura looked up, "_Shizuru_! What are you doing here!?" An older girl with long brown hair just below her shoulders appeared, "Kazuma! You said that you were going to do the house work today! the dishes are piled up as tall as the roof, you said that you were going to them first thing in the morning then come out...(She Turned to Kurama)Uh Hi Kurama...(Resuming to her younger brother)and you didn't , you..." She continued where she left it, which was slapping her brother.

Kurama sweat dropped again and watched as Kuwabura's sister bash up her brother, _Never mess with Shizuru_, he knew that a long time ago.). He chuckled at the thought of how Shizuru could say so many things in one breath.

Yusuke walked through the door "Oi, Kurama!" He shouted out happily, he turnd to see Kuwabura and and sweat dropped at the sight as well.

"So. I thought that Kuwabura was going to have a good fight with me, buuuuut I guess his busy right now." He turned to Kurama "Is there anything wrong? Did you miss me or something? Ne? Ne?"

Yusuke sat down, "Yo." Kurama greeted him with a smile but his calm and pleasant face immediately turned serious after. Yusuke knew kurama, every time there was something wrong, Kurama would always have that, Koenma-said-there's-something-wrong, expression on his face.

"It's Koenma" He started "According to the diety's reports, there's something un-natural happening within the cities, but they don't know what. There are already many people who have suddenly fallen sick and are hospitalised." His eye brows furrowed deeper as he continued "Doctors could not find anything wrong with the patients but a few if not all have fallen into coma's... like a deep sleep. Botan, says that their bodies are alive but yet th..." He choked on his words "They don't have a spirit within their bodies. Their souls are gong. They've searched everywhere for their missing souls. They haven't been taken to reikai or afloat in Ningenkai either. Enma sama is really angry about this and Koenma is desperate to find out." Kurama turned his face at Yusuke who stared back at him with a blank face "Nani! I didn't do anything, why are you staring at me like that." everybody turned to look at him. "It's up to you again Yusuke..."

"Yamete!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, he screamed too loudly this time that the people in the whole store turned and looked at him, he ignored that and went on but he lowered his voice again, then he was interrupted by the voice of Kuwabura "Yusuke! Why is it always you who get to the heroic stuff! Well this time it's my turn. I Kuwabura the courageous will take over for Yusuke, he's no better than me!" (followed by a laugh).

"Baka! Me look like you? Shut up Kuwabura just shut up OK! You can't even fight an ant!" He jumped up. They were at it again, just like it when the were in Junior High, little did they know, they looked more like a couple then anyone else.

"who are you askin' ta shut up?! Your baka! Bakayarou!" Kuwabura and Yusuke started to fight.

Kurama couldn't help but to grin. They were always like that, but his expression turned serious again as the thought of their new assignment ran through his mind again. He had never seen so much mystery before, well at least not since the fight with Meikai. This time they knew nothing of the strange shadow, which seem to disguise themselves very well with world. There were no flaws, at least not ones that they can see. If it wasn't the message sent by Koenma he would find nothing wrong. He clenched his fist together at the thought of his mother. All this needs to come to an end soon, he didn't want anything or anyone putting his mother in danger.

Kurama had been a famous Youko in Makai. He was famous for stealing precious treasures untangling the ancient spells and curses. Then because of a hunter, he fled hurt and with peril losing his previous body and form and escaped to Ningenkai. He took the body of an unborn baby of a pregnant woman. It was a cowardly act, and he became half human and half youkai. But because of the true love that his mother had given him he started to understand what emotions were and did anything for his mother in order to make her happy, to protect her. He sighed.

When someone walked through the glass sliding doors, naturally he looked up. A girl with short blond hair, tomboyish, walked through the doorway. She had a pair of huge, thick long-sighted glasses on. She walked over to the tables in the opposite rows across the other side slightly diagonal to their table located next to the huge window of the store. There, on the seat sat another girl.

Kurama turned back and looked back at Yusuke and Kuwabura. They were still fighting. "I'll break your leg Yusuke!" Kuwabura shouted while he pulled Yusuke's cheeks.

"Tweye und thee wu pupid bwainweff Ogaa!"  
_(Translation: "Try and see you stupid brainless ogre!)_

It was amusing watching them throwing words, and puches, at each other. Shizuru had a angry symbol on her forehead, "KAZUMA!" Shizuru finally burst out again with anger. She had been so quiet since Kurama had spoken that they nearly forgot she and Keiko were there.

She slapped her brother across the face and grabbed his shirt.

Keiko sweat dropped "Uh...Shizuru san." She turned back at Keiko abruptly, her expression totally different to the monstrous attack on his brother.

"Yes." She said politely with a smile.

"M...Maybe you should stop." So Shizuru let go of his shirt. Keiko already had one hand on Yuusuke's ear and he was yepling in pain apparently.

"Alright then" She turned back to the half dead Kuwabura "Kiite Kazuma, if it wasn't for Keiko I wouldn't be stopping, baka get serious." Kurama chuckled, but nodded to thankyou, as he continued his conversation.

oXxXo

Haruka walked through the doorway of the coffee parlour. She had on these huge ridiculous glasses which made look like geek, or more precisely a freakin' nerdy geek. She and Makoto had done this purposely since they found out that being attractive is not a very good option if your secretly doing things that you don't want people to notice.

Since they came from Crystal Tokyo and being the princess of planets and all that, things have changed. They had gained a sense of something that the rest of the people didn't have, but none-the-less they couldn't tell what it was and they didn't care except that it was bringing them too much attention and pain in the bums so they decided on looking unappealing, and it worked!

She and Makoto had said to meet at the coffee parlor at one, but she was late. She hurriedly walked to meet her friend who was waiting patiently already. She took a glimpse over to her right hand side and raised an eyebrow when she saw two guys quarrelling

"Who're you calling a baka..." She heard. It reminded her of Usagi and Rei, but sweat dropped when she saw the orange hair guy's face.

She pictured that guy with Rei's hair and the other guy with Usagi's hair, she shivered and looked away, but couldn't help but smile. She approached the brunette.

"You're late." She said cheerfully, she was eating cake.

"Gomen, Mako-chan I had some problems on the way, and the so called 'shadows' was annoying someone so decided to have a little fun with them." She pulled out something from her pocket and placed it on the table in from of Makoto.

It was a clear red flawless crystal bead no bigger than that of a marble, and if you looked closer, deep in the centre of the bead there was a star, trapped within the star was something glowing.

"So, you've caught another one?" She took a sip from her orange and mango juice.

Haruka put away the bead and waved for a order. "Haruka-chan, after back breaking work I've found something important at last." Makoto said releasing her straw from her lips "They seem to be looking for...how should i put it..._beings_."

She leaned close in case something or someone was listening. "I've checked around in the hospitals, there are 3 people who have disappeared completely and a few that are in comas from sudden reasons where there's no trigger of any stroke or anything, I think that they have something on their trail behind them, so what do you think?" she finished it off seriously.

"Ok Neko chan, we need to get rid of them, yeah. **_But_**, the two of us? we're gonna need more information than this." she couldn't help but frown. The waiter came over with her order "And plus..." She thanked the waiter and continued after the waiter left "...many of the..." She looked around again "_Shadows_ lurk around like normal people, only to strike at their chosen prey. We don't even know how many there are and we don't even know if there's anyone behind it!"

Despite their minimal knowledge, they only vanquished no more than four, five including the one that Haruka done up today. Concern swepted over them both.

Since coming to this dimension they have prevented themselves from changing into their Sailor fuku too much and mostly did things secretly. Many reasons was because they wanted to up grade themselves without their powers, and another was because Oji-chan had taught them enough.

Writing things on those little papers like Rei did, incantaions, and also their little invention of the beads. (I'll get into this later. It's something that I invented myself.)

"They're looking for someone or something, I think" Makoto said fixing up her pair of thick glasses which were sliding off her nose, "We need help, someone which would have their ways with spirits...if we need to find out what's going on, we need to start with the spirits. It's affecting them."

"But Mako you tell me how! I know that we could catch them but half of them that know have already flown to reikai." She pause and added a quick "I think" and continued in a un-assuring tone "With...enma" she swallowed at the thought.

Makoto's face turned funny, she knew what she was talking about. She swallowed at the thought too. The picture of his angry bearded, fanged face popped up into their heads, really, fancy acctually meeting _Enma_.

"...well we have to take the risk." She stuttered.

"This is the only clue we have left."

Haruka thought about it again, she knew what Makoto was talking about was right, but they have never been to reikai which existed in this world, and possibly in their world as well, and yes, they have heard about it from Oji-chan but they never took it seriously since they never thought it was necessary to go there, but now...

She picked up her drink and drank it in a gulp "Ok , Mako-chan we'll have to go."

Makoto smirked slightly then stood up to leave and caught a glimpse of a young man from the corner of her eye. He had flaming red hair, which stood out among anyone here, how come she didn't notice him before?

_ Dreamy_ she thought, because he was. But nah, she's gotten over that _he-looks-like-my-old-boyfriend_ thing nine hundred and ninety nine years ago. She raised an eyebrow at the thought of herself of becoming Yuri, _Uhhhh_. Maybe she was? Maybe she wasn't? She didn't know and they both left the parlour.

* * *

Author's note: I think i was very lazy becuase my mistakes in here are horrid!! Horrid I tell you! I didn't think i ever edited it properly! sorry for anyone who was reading this because it sucked!! It should be much better now. Story Re-edited8)


	3. Shadows

Author's note: re-edited now! progress is slow, but i'm getting there. To be honest with you i have had more that nine chapters written on this story, but they are on pen and paper. Infact they all are on pen and paper and i had to retype it up, that's why there were so many grammar mistakes. I uploaded these during high school hours back then and never really read through what i wrote...now that i think about it, i really should of. Anyways, i need to dig out my stories and type it up...tata

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, they belong to naoko takeuchi and Yoshiro togashi!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Shadows

The sky rumbled like hunger, Kurama looked up as the sky piled up with huge dark tones of grey. It was going to rain soon he noted, so he quickened is pace. It had been a long time since he had seen Yuusuke. He was too busy in school and Koenma had asked him to do other things for him after Yuusuke disapeared, so the group split for a while.

He let out a breath.

"Hiei, come out. I know you're here somewhere." His light emerald green eyes looked around the park.

"Hn" He heard somewhere among the shadows, and spun around to see his small demon friend with his arms crossed with a light scowl on his face.

"Hiei! Why didn't you come and see the group at the coffee parlor? I thought I told Botan to tell you, but you ended up staying passive." He knew it wasn't like his friend to come anyway, but it was a try.

The fire demon stared back at his youko friend with a scowl but frankly blank expression. They had been partners in "_Business_" since. Even in the meeting in ningenkai Hiei knew that Kurama understood him the most and nothing could pass this _Kyuubi's_ (Ninetales) green eyes due to his (ahem) sly personality and his brains.

"I heard what you said..." He finally snorted without much enthusiasm.

"Ningenkai has things lurking around, I found that they're called 'shadows'." He finally seemed to elaborate, but paused and looked in another direction. "They are destroyable, but physically...wakaranai...hn..." With a flash he disappeared.

Kurama sighed. Hiei always had to be like this, he always had to speak half of something and then for some reason, either run off or stops talking altogether and he will refuse to talk even if you attempt to try to pry his mouth open. Understanding his friend Kurama walked on, and knowing he'ed still be lurking nearby in the shadows he raised his voice to say "Hiei, find anything tell us! And go visit Yuusuke if you want." Kurama's lips curled up in a smile.

...and from amongst the shadows his demon friend grinned and within the blink of the eye, he was underway.

oOoOo

The wind started to rise again picking up the fallen leaves with them, they swirled in a dance. The park was quiet, only time-to-time there might be a person or two running for cover in case in fear of the coming rain.

Kurama kept on walking rapidly deep in thought, and just as he turned a corner he bumped into someone. The girl rebounded off him with ease and fell hard on the ground on her backside with a low T_hud_.

"Itai!" A voice elated. She tried to look up at whom she bumped into or maybe who bumped into her, but she couldn't as a flying can had hit her on the nose from her shopping bag which she was originally clutching in her arms.

It hurt so she had watering eyes, and she squinted at the pain behind her glasses.

"Gomen, Lady!" She said cupping her hands over the hurt area.

"Gomen!" They had apologized at the same time.

Kurama had bent down and looked quizzically at the _real "lady"_ which had just called him a _"Lady."_

"Daijoubu?" He asked in concern.

When the girl regained her strength after the encounter with the can. She looked sheepishly at what who she thought was 'A Lady' to be a guy. She quickly got up and apologized again, "Gomen. Uh...sir...Mr..Gomen, I couldn't see you properly." She said fixing up her glasses.

"My eyes were watering. She bent down and started to pick up her load and Kurama helped.

Her shopping was big. She had to pile it up in her paper bag, which she held in her arms and it half rose up and covered her nose entirely. "Um do you need any help? I live nearby." The girl peered out from the side "Ummm...don't worry my friend maybe coming soon", and soon enough from the distance came a loud roaring of a car. It halted with a screech on the curb of the road in front of the part.

A young attractive guy emerged from the spectacular car, he had sunglasses on.

Kurama raised and eyebrow, _Sheesh there's no sun_ he thought.

"Haru-chan!" The girl called out. He guessed that attractive young man was her boyfriend. The guy moved away from the driver's side and hurriedly moved towards her. _**He**_ stopped and looked at Kurama.

_**He**_ had short blond hair, Kurama noticed.

Haruka quickly helped the Makoto with the Shopping. "How'd you know I was here?" she asked.

"I have my ways." She replie eyeing Kurama under her sunglasses. Without speaking to Kurama she placed the things in the boot of the car. Makoto was about to leave, but she spun her head around her ponytail flying behind her, thanked Kurama and slipped into the car.

Kurama watched as the lights disappeared "B_eautiful shade of mohogany"_ He thought. Strange he but, he felt there was something about that girl. He shrugged, looked at the sky and quickened his steps when it started to cry...

oOoOo

"So, that guy was a hunk. Does he look like your ex-boyfriend?" Haruka teased.

"Shut up or I'll make you swerve off the road." Makoto retorted, she looked out the window of Haruka's car. Big fat drops of rain was washing the car now. She became silent for a while and thought of what just happened at the park.

Yes, she had bumped into a hansome guy, but she found no emotions arousing inside her. Haruka stole a glance at her and frowned. It always happens, Yup, it was always the rainy days that Makoto had to get sentimental about herself.

Haruka shut up and kept on driving. Makoto took off her glasses; her deep green eyes framed with long lashes seem to shine at the satisfaction to get out from being hidden. She thought about the past, about being a senshi, about being a princess, her parents dieing, her old senpai, Uranus breaking up with Neptune, Uranus and their secret relationship (not Yuri).

Haruka broke into her thoughts _"Stop thinking about me and Michiru OK!! Think about other things."_

Makoto didn't answer her she stayed glued outside the window. Closing he eyes, more thoughts flooded her mind. She hated to be so cold to everyone, yet she had to because she hated the pain of losing someone even more. She had lost her parents, then her senpai left her and then the senshi business, already and she wasn't about to love anyone else anymore except...serenity, her friends. But at the moment she hated herself, hated herself because she never thought she was strong enough.

Haruka put her hand over hers, and squeezed it, she looked up. She had taken off her sunglasses, her attractive face was concentrating on the road straight in front of her, but Makoto could feel the reassuring gesture.

_"Don't think too much, You'll always be who you always are. Love yourself for it because the people that don't. They don't belong in your heart" _Haruka broke into her thoughts again.

_"I'm Ok"_ Makoto replied within her mind...she saw Haruka's smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories _**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Crystal Tokyo... Jupiter looked over the balcony from her room. Another day. She put on her white robes and headed towards the food hall. The morning sun shone bright, the crystal building emitting rainbow light. She walked silently towards the hall. Every step she took towards the hallway, she felt a heavy load pile up on her back. She hated herself for that feeling.

"Makoto!" Someone from behind called out from a distance.

A bubbly girl quickly walked towards her, she felt a sudden sense of relief and became more cheerful at seeing her friend.

It was Venus, Minako, her golden hair fell pass her waist and beyond, eyes as blue as the sky, her creamy skin flawless. Yes, she was the goddess of love, the princess of Venus, Sailor Venus.

"Makoto! Wow, I called you so many times didn't you hear me?" She asked cheerfully.

Makoto looked sheepishly at her friend. She was like a second Usagi. Her bubbly personality always made herself feel some what...fulfilling.

Fullfilling as in filling up the hole in her heart.

"Mina...I'm so sorry, it's just that it's the morning, I think I'm just not awake yet. I'll get better later in the day." Makoto said with a grin.

Minako smiled at her secretly-thought-best-friend and Makoto felt the same way too. She admired her for her strength being the leader of the inner senshi. She was so much like Usagi in a different way.

When they reached the hall Ami and Rei were already there, as of Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna and Haruka. Minako walked in with the usual smile.

"Why are you guy's so late?" Ami asked with a tut tut tut tone in her voice. Though her calm sense of personality reflected a mysterious beauty like the calmness of water. She turned her water blue eyes to Minako and Makoto both of them looked back at her in guilt.

"Gomenasai." They both replied in unison.

Ami looked back at the group leader and the inners strongest senshi, and smile emerged, she sighed "Yare yare, and Serenity's not even here yet." They all sweat dropped.

Usagi's always like this they thought, but no one really complained. Rei turned her glance to the outers. She nodded at them in greeting and sat down at their seats. Makoto stole a glance at Haruka. Their eyes met, a spark of electricity seem to connect. They quickly pulled their eyes away and she turned and walked in the opposite direction. They had never been very close friends and didn't talk to each other very much. Although secretly Makoto looked up to Neptune and Uranus.

At that tense moment the whole group seemed to look at both of them.

The silence broke as Serenity and Price Endymond walked in.

"Mina, Gomen I'm late." A soft voice trailed into the hall Serenity's grace and beauty filled the room, her readiance spread like light lighting every corner of the room.

She sat down; her hair fell well below her ankles in threads of silken silver. Her blue eye's warm like the warmth of the suns rays. Makoto looked at their queen.

This was Usagi? The girl she first knew bubbly cheerful. Has she changed? Her sensibility her strength, they have all come a long way.

Breakfast started, food served in dishes, but suddenly there was a rumble of thunder and then...

"Hhahahaha!!"

All eye's looked at where the sound had come from. To their amazement it was serenity, everyne sweat dropped and fell of their chairs.

"Hehehehehe...I think I'm hungry..."

"What?" She whined "I couldn't help it when I saw the food!! I was hungry!".

Everyone started laughing. Makoto looked at Serenity again. Yes it was their Usagi, she hadn't changed one bit, her bubbly personality never ceased to make them smile from the heart. It shined into everyone drakness. Everyone ate their breakfast with happy chatting and the voice of Usagi. It hadn't been so enthusiastic in ages; they had been too busy protecting their loved ones from their enemies, the negaverse, the outer invaders. Makoto felt tired just thinking about it.

"Gomen, minasan I have something to do. I will be going now." Makoto stood up and left the table with the heaviness of loneliness starting to take over again.

Haruka followed shortly after, although each going their different ways.

Minako was worried about them, Rei watched them from her seat, her sharp senses felt a coldness between the two.

"Minako, don't you think there's something wrong between them?" The beautiful shinto priestess said.

Hotaru nodded in agreement.

Michiru walked over to Rei, she had noticed it too. Although Michiru and Haruka were very close, sometimes she couldn't tell what Haruka was thinking about something that she didn't want her to know about.

Often Haruka would stay silent. Then Michiru started to find problems arising. Michiru watched in dispair, feeling a sense of loss, she had to look away.

Haruka walked onto the forest, it was a calm place.

No sounds of other people or other things, just the nature just the sound of other birds and insects. She closed her eyes and took in the calm surroundings. She heard a russel from the bush. To her surprise it was Makoto. Haruka stared back at her, she had never noticed before, the green knight, her eyes a deep green, the color of the rich emerald canopy with sunlight streaming through it. Her hair a mahogany color, fell down her back in locks in natural waves tipped off in curls. A gentle breeze passes by lifting her strands.

She walked over to Haruka and sat beside her. Haruka watched her but soon looked away. She suddenly seems to feel better, there seemed to be a scentl emitting from her body, a rose scent mixed with a sweetness of strawberries but not quiet. They sat in silence, but that was enough.

That was how it all started and for some reason from then on when they saw each other in the same place they would go and sit next to each other in silence.

Then it happened, a link. They felt the pain in each other, their happiness, they knew each others secrets. Like twins with joint bodies they were. They felt and understanding. Yet in people's eyes they seemed like rivals but it was not someone could understand by sight.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories Memories**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Makoto? Makoto!" Haruka said in her ear, she snapped out of her daze.

They were home; the house was so big it towered over them in darkness. It had a nearly fifty rooms. They walked towards the doorway of the mansion. The house overlooked the sea in one side on a hill and having a huge garden around it. Someone opened the door for. It was one of their servants.

"Miss Haruka, Miss Makoto you're home" Something brushed across their legs, it was their cat and dog. The cat's eyes green like that of her owners its silken fur the color of a light brown which alters color as it chooses. On it's forehead there was a round jewel like a cat's eye stone with Smokes of colors swirling around inside. It purred at Makoto's entry. The dog however, had eyes as blue as the sky itself. Its forehead also had a jewel of golden translucent light. It leapt at Haruka and tried to lick her.

"Were home!"

oOoOo

From the darkness of the street shadows, a thing smiled to itself. Stupid humans it thought. The shadow shifted slowly choosing discretely, looking for it's choice like picking fruit. They had grown from a seed, grown on human anger and hate despair and sorrow, but hungered for their energy. The shadow quickened it's pace blending into the crowd. Un-noticed.

Human, by looks, yes. But evil by the core.

He smiled to a passerbyer. Oh how many times had he lured his victims with that smile. She smiled back. _Bingo_ he thought _my next meal_. Foolish reply. Hunger built inside him. He followed the unknown woman licking his lips.

_Time for lunch_.

The girl turned into a lonely pathway, not a sound to be heard but the screaming of a bird. "Time for action" It said under its breath.

A shrill cry, a horrid face, she fell to her foe. So peaceful, unoticed. Still. Silenced. **EMPTIED**.

oOoOo

"Rei gun!" A surge of blue light shot from the boy's finger tip. Hitting its target smack bang with a sickening crack. "Yoshi!" He jumped up satisfied with his aim.

"Oi, Baka don't you know how to dodge?" Yusuke mocked the thing with a big grin plastered over his face.

Kuwabura caught up, finally, to see what had just happened. A chill ran down his back. So much about being too sensitive to spirits eh?

"Che. What was that?" He pointed. Yuusuke didn't answer. His eyes shone at the creature in front of him, he'd always felt all tingly inside every time he was about to experience a good fight. He could feel the power in him surging up.

"Che, and I thought the things that Kurama was talking about, were very hard to fight, guess he's just over worrying" He laughed.

Kuwabura looked at Yusuke and back at the shadow. Instantly a shiver swept inside him peircing down to the bone. "Yu, Yuusuke, I don't think you should take him lightly." He backed away trying to warn Yususke about his funny feeling.

Yusuke walked forward to the unmoving victim of his rei gun and Kuwabura ran to the victim of the thing. She lay there unmoving like she was in a deep sleep. Kuwabura tried waking her, but she didn't. A chill ran down his spine again when he tried to reach her spirit.

She had non...

Yusuke was halfway across to the thing now, when it shifted. He stopped and watched as it rose from its fall. It turned around to see who had just attacked it. It grinned when he saw the boy, he had not seen such power from a human before. It dusted off its clothes, stretched a bit as if nothing had happened. Kuwabura looked at it gaping; there wasn't a scratch on it.

Yuusuke's grin grew wider and admired the monster for a while.

Without warning he started rushing forward at the thing so fast that you could only see his shadow. Yuusuke threw punches at it like a machine gun.

He paused as it had blocked every punch of his! The thing suddenly laughed. It's expression grim with eyes like a dagger.

"What's the matter fly brain don't you have the guts to fight anymore?" Teased Yuusuke.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabura screamed. Yusuke turned to look at what Kuwabura was screaming at.

"What, Baka can't you see I'm fighting!" Yusuke shouted back, but Kuwabura was flapping arms about like an idiot and babbling on word that he couldn't understand.

"Yu.Sink.loo.shad.he .um." Finally with effort he bellowed at the top of his lungs "SINKING!" Yusuke looked down at his legs, he was sinking into the ground or more like a shadow of something. His feet were already devoured by the shadow that he was standing on. He tried to get out of the spot but he wouldn't budge.

He was stuck like and ant stuck in honey only this wasn't so sweet.

Zombie like sticky tar black hands emerged from the ground grabbing at his legs. He was sinking fast. In desperate-ness(don't think that's a word...) Kuwabura ran forward "Urameshi, I'll save you!"

"Rei ken!" He soulted and a ki-powered sword appeared in his hands, he lunged forward slashing his opponent.

_"Interesting."_ The thing thought, easily shifting away from the attacks. He kicked Kuwabura in the stomach and he went flying towards Yuusuke.

Yuusuke ducked as Kuwabura few over him and landed on the ground with a loud "thud!". Kuwabura got up again, but watched in despair at his friend continued to sink.

"What the hell is this stuff. Yarou! Fuck! Fight like a man!" Yusuke shouted.

Kuwabura tried to pull Yusuke out of the shadow but it was no use. The thing pulled out a sword from nowhere with a flash of his simile he disappeared.

"Kuso! Where'd he go? Baka! Come out now!" Yusuke had already sunken in up to his waist.

Kuwabura sunk back a little relieved, but got up and tried to help Yusuke. Not aware of the danger, cold blade slid under his neck. He paused cold sweat forming on his head. A breath so close to him.

"Kuwabura!" Yuusuke's heart stoped when he turned to look at his friend. "No!"

"Yare yare, and I thought there were only _those_ useless humans here." The thing said in a mocking tone. "...but I guess I was wrong. It will be suuuuuuuch a waste to kill you though, but you do look most tasteful." It's lips curled into a evil grin, Kuwabura could'nt move at all. He watched in horror as the blade slid closer to his throat...

* * *

Author's note: And another chapter Re-Edited! yay!!


	4. Poem not chapter 3

Authors note: Re-edited, i think it should look more like a poem now...i hope. Runs away

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Yoshiro Togashi.

To Makoto with love

_At first sight The smell of the rose floats by, as she walks past. _

_Her unique body sense captures my attention. _

_I turn to see a girl, full of grace. _

_She floats past like her body sense. _

_I can see that she is different, but yet she was like the other girls. _

_I cannot see her face, though underneath those glasses lay a pair of mysterious eyes. _

_For the first time I have met my challenge. _

_A rose so beautiful, but yet so blood thirsty. _

_She glides past, her wavy hair flying behind her ignoring all in her way. _

_She has already left a scar right in my heart, forever the scar lays there leaving a deep memory made by I girl that I don't even know. _

_I don't know why but the longing to meet her, to ask her questions, as also to ignore her and pretend that in my eyes she doesn't exist , to hide my awe. As I start to fall into her black hole, of the ever beautiful Makoto san._

_From Kurama, To My love Kino Makoto..._

* * *

Author's note: so how do you like it? This is my first attempt on a poem. Actually I wrote it before I even wrote the story and it was the reason why I started to write my story in the first place. This was the beginning of one of my chapters but I'm changing some of it. JaNe!!


	5. Raindrops

Fore note: I am soooooooo! sorry about the delay!! You see, I update my stories over the school computers and the teacher are updating them these few days so I couldn't get near them!!! Sorry sorry sorry .;  
  
Authors note: hey you guys! Yup it's another chapter!!! (The crowd erupts in screams)  
  
Disclaimer: the same as before!!!!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 3  
  
**********  
  
Raindrops  
  
**********  
  
Rain dancing in streams,  
  
like strings, like that of tears of the crying sky.  
  
Thunder screams, slashing the sky in two.  
  
The sky cries even more.  
  
Like the pain of being slashed in two.  
  
I watch the sky, flows of sorrow,  
  
Tears of life  
  
Giving plants it's living force.  
  
Yet it cries,  
  
Cries so horribly sad as the dark colors of its face builds.  
  
Falling to the ground in bombs,  
  
Bursting as it touches the ground  
  
Plop! It sounds,  
  
Feeding the rivers,  
  
Over flooding them, giving too much power until they bursts.  
  
Patter patter they go,  
  
Echoing into people's hearts soothing some.  
  
Remaining until the end of time in others  
  
Clouding,  
  
Wet,  
  
Cold,  
  
Until in that someone's heart only lives the sorrow of the crying sky.  
  
Poem of 'Raindrops down my heart'  
  
**********  
  
"Kuwabura!" Yusuke shouted desperately. The thing slid the blade up to Kuwabura's throat.  
  
"Rose whip!" someone shouted from somewhere. A lane vine like rope encircled the stuck boy. Yusuke looked up to see what happened, as did the thing and kuwabura, but when the thing looked up a black flashbehind him. He moved his sword top the things neck "let the baka ningen go" someone whispered in it's ear. Kuwabura's ears pricked up at the 'baka' remark. "who are you calling baka! Hey Hiei come here and I'll fight you, you shorty!" he started struggling in the things hold. Kurama watched from above a building closely at what was happening below him. Noticing the slight distraction made by Hiei, he reacted quickly. With a firm grip of his whip, he tugged at if hard. Yusuke looked up at his friend Kurama as he went flying out of the bog. The zombie like hands tried to. "Kurama, Yosh! and I thought I was gonna die like that!" Kurama smiled at his friend and together they jumped down from the shadows,  
  
Noticing what had just happened the thing reacted back quickly. With an elbow he sent Hiei flying backwards losing his sword. "Rose whip!" Kurama lashed out, his whip slashing his opponent . he ran with his youko speed at the thing. It smiled , still holding Kuwabura firmly. Suddenly his eyes narrowed. Smile faded, a sense of darkness seem to cover its face. Kurama's eyes widened at the expression , he knew what was going to happen next, but he wished it was a wrong feeling, but no such luck. And that was what happened, the blade touched kuwabura's neck, a drop of blood appeared from the slight touch.  
  
"Kuwabura!" they all screamed. Yusuke ran forward, Kurama's anger and desperateness surged up, Hiei's eye widened in fury. Yet they were all helpless as they watched the death of their friend. Something shot from above. A light as thin as a line. With a "pang!" it hit the sword of the monster and broke neatly in two. Stunned by the sudden hit, he let go of Kuwabura. Hiei seeing a chance grabbed him to safety. "hn, baka ningen" he whispered under his breath. Kuwabura was full stoned at the shock, his neck bleeding from the razor but light cut. He was totally shaking "I...I nearly died!".  
  
"Hold it right there!" It was a female voice. Everyone looked up at where the voice came from. Two shadows leapt from a huge nearby tree, and landed straight in front of the battle with a wide mouthed Kuwabura, a suspicious kurama, a dagger eyed Hiei, a blanl faced Yusuke and a lost 'thing'. It was two girls wearing identical navy suits crossed with a sailor suited school uniform; uniform. They had masks on covering their eyes and half of their face leaving a patch of their right cheeks. One of the girls had short blond hair with braids braided into her hair on both sides with two beads tied on and fixed on with long ribbons falling down past her waist. The other girl was a brunette and had two buns instead.  
  
Their long strands of their hair ribbons floating in the light breeze passing. "hold it right there!" the brown hair girl on the left shouted. "On behalf of the Mo......" she paused when the other girl said something to her "Ahem..Jupiter we're not Sailor Moon"  
  
"Whatever...." she answered. The thing looked at the two girls, its fury began to show its way through his twisted expression. Its calm mocking face turned horridly wrong, it held its hand over the hurt area. Kurama noticed that it was burning, drops of tar like blood escaping its hold. With a swish of their short skirts both girls charged at the thing. It uttered a cry of anger. In great speed the girl called 'Jupiter' threw something at it. Hiei looked at them closely, raised an eyebrow and said "Hn". He noticed that they threw the things out in a funny way. They were marble like, yellow, golden translucent glass like beads. The 'Jupiter' girl held each bead between her fingers like holding daggers "Kin" she screamed attacking while running towards that enemy. Yusuke snorted "What's so dangerous about a few beads" he said aloud, but to his surprise once she shot them out at the thing light emitted. Shielding their eyes from the brightness, they looked up after to see what happened. The thing was trapped they realized, and down on the floor was a huge star with a circle around it like a gothic pattern. Placed inside the star were weird patterns and hieroglyphs of unknown symbols. Jupiter was standing there; kurama guessed eyes closed (since he couldn't see because she was wearing a mask) hands together; a surge of power surrounded her. Kuwabura watched in awe as he felt a strange sensation inside him, even Yusuke and the others felt it too. It was different, unlike 'Ki' it had another feeling of force in it yet they couldn't explain what.  
  
The thing trapped inside thrashed about, yet the girl stayed calm mumbling words. Kurama guessed it was a sort of relic spell kind of thing. It tried to get out of the middle of the star but there was already a lighted barrier, which spread up to the sky preventing it form going. Suddenly it spread its wings and flew up high everyone gasped except for the two intruders. "Now Uranus!" she screamed to the girl opposite her on the other side of the monster. They hadn't noticed what the other girl was doing, but she was tending to the sick victim. At the scream she stood up with a flash and produced another marble bead. It was like magicians doing magic. "KI" she screamed and shot out the bead. It hit the thing on the back with great speed, almost immediately the thing collapsed and crumpled up. It fell with a splat back down. The 'Uranus' girl was standing in the exact pose as 'Jupiter'. She too was now mumbling something, and power started to surge up as well so big now that it created great riplets moving the leaves. Their clothes seem to float. It was a magnificent sight.  
  
Then for some reason they drew a star in mid air, following their fingers it emerged. With the thing still screaming in pain they shot out the symbol. There was a huge scream; a light so bright, what happened then was unbelievable. The thing split up in two like a butterfly shedding its cocoon. Its gruesome outer skin melting like black blue butter. Slowly it began to peel off.  
  
Yusuke gaped at what he saw. It was a creature, so delicate a glow seem to come from it. It floated in mid air, in a position curled up like a ball hugging his knees, a little child it was, wings of a dragonfly still, yes, yet his little cheeks were rosy pink. Two little antennae like things twitched, his clean robe like clothes floated around him, but all of this was gone in a second. Like a genie withdrawing back into its bottle it started to disappear. Kurama looked own under the little child and found there was a rose. Its petals began to open as the boy withdrew back into it until he was gone. The flower closed and everything was gone, what was left of the contents was another bead. Uranus took the bead and looked through it.  
  
The Urameshi group all stared at the two girls, mouths wide open,  
  
Kurama spoke first "Who are..." But they didn't say anything or look their was. Yusuke started to get impatient "Hey yous! Can't you understand Japanese!" yet they still seemed to pretend that they were invisible. The blond hair girl turned back and resumed to her tending to the alive but dead girl and the other one hurried over to her companion. Yusuke was about to charge over and half strangle them but Kurama stopped him and gave him the don't-be-too-careful look. Then carefully moved closer to the two people. Not caring of they wanted to hear what he was about to say he said it anyway. "Girl's already gone..she doesn't have a spirit anymore. It was eaten of taken or some rather by the monst......thing " he finally said. "They didn't react, but he went on "They seem to be feeding on human spirits and they were undestroyable but I guess we were wrong. Its no use doing anything, you can't do anything. I know that you two know how to use akuryo taisan but that's not enough" Kurama was getting really serious now. "Look all I want to say is they're not normal youkai, if you want to keep your life then stay out of this. There's more out there any they're dangerous, you're not always that lucky"  
  
They didn't look at him. Kuwabura, Yusuke and Hiei was flaming in anger "Attitude problem!" Kuwabura shouted, but Kurama remained silent looking at the two girls in the back he knew they could hear what he was saying but they just pretended not to.  
  
For some reason they both stood up, and slowly backed away from the victim. The girl in blond hair raised her hand, which held the bead which the thing ig the fairy like thing just turned into. Kurama's heart skipped. Yusuke screamed "Ah! What the hell are you doing!" They looked in horror as the girl was about to shoot the bead at the victim. The Urameshi group had seen what had happened to the monster like thing. It had split opened and decintergrated and this was a human they were looking at. If they shot it at her god know what will happen. Yup it would kill her like a gun shooting bullet just worse. Kurama leapt at them both. Stunned at what the guys were doing they just move away in time before an encounter. "I only said that you can't do anything about it! I didn't say to kill her because you can't do anything about it!" Kurama shouted in desperateness.  
  
Yusuke ran towards the hurt girl, but he was too late the blond hair girl had picked her up first and ran off with the empty body. They all ran after her but was block off by the other girl. "move away" Hiei said coldly. Kurama's too turned cold, yet no matter how angry they were they couldn't look behind her mask, to see what she might be thinking. "I don't fight women!" Yusuke said so stay out of my path or else..!" she didn't move, Hiei got really angry and pulled pout his sword to attack. But to their misjudgment she turned around and ran after the other girl. The four guys ran after her, she didn't seem like she wanted to fight but Kurama kept his senses up for trap. Hiei was the first to catch up they could see the other girl in front running with the victim in her arms. Hiei slashed his sword at her but each missing her by an inch. She stopped in her steps stealing a peak at her friend behind her she decided to change her method. The blond ahir girl had stopped too and seeming to understand what her friend wanted to do, she put down the hurt girl. I can't stand it any longer Haruka, do it quick, I'll so my best to waste time and not let them come near you  
  
Mako I just need a sec it'll be quick I promise! Makoto and Haruka were exchanging thoughts. Kurama watched as the girl turned around and drew something in mid air and gasped as if was actually a barrier, now none of them can get through! "Yosh!...." Yusuke cried in anger and shot his rei gun at it but it was no use. Without thinking Kurama too pulled out a rose. "Rose whip!" he shouted, a thorned whip flew out at the girls way.  
  
At the same time out of the corner of his eye he caught the action of what the blond hair girl was doing.  
  
The whip was flying so fast at the girl, but she....  
  
She stood back and shot the bead at the victim.. c The whip so long, so sharp met with her skin....  
  
Kurama's heart stopped as a bright light appeared when the bead hit the victim. He thought that was all, but it wasn't, the light emitting from the bead wrapped around the victim and in a second it soaked into her body and was gone.  
  
The thorns cut through her left arm, the pain so sudden, so fast. Blood gushed out of her wound in rivers.  
  
Kurama's jaw dropped open at the sight of what he just did. She did it on purpose he realized. She could of moved away he realized, but she didn't. she just stood there. The girl collapsed on one knee. Her right hand pressed hard against the deeply cut wound. Still the blood squeezed out in between her fingers in huge amounts. Shocked at what he had done, a aching pain developed in his heart. He didn't mean to hurt her, he just wanted to.......hurt her? He didn't know. His thoughts were beginning to crash together.  
  
"JUPITER!" the other girl cried, running to her friend. Kurama tried to walk over and help her but the blond hair girl looked up. He stopped; he could almost feel her eyes burning through her mask. He turned away and realized that Kuwabura, Yusuke and Hiei were looking at him too, but when they all turned back, they were gone. No sound at all, no evidence that they were here at all. All that was left was a huge patch of pale pink roses of where the girl he hit use to be. He found no traces of blood just roses......  
  
Trying to pick himself up after the incident he rushed to the victim, as did the rest of the gang. To their surprise she stirred a bit and her eye's fluttered open. She blushed when she saw Kurama. At that moment the guilt seemed to build up even more inside Kurama's heart. He wanted to stab himself. Yusuke also felt a sense of guilt. They had been trying to help them all along and they actually thought they were enemies! "Baka Yusuke!" he said to himself. Kurama wasn't listening or anything, everything seemed to drain away from him. Nothing seemed to matter, because it was him that put that horrid cut into her arm. He looked at his hand filled with the petals of the pink roses that she had left and whispered softly "Gomen.....jupiter".  
  
**********  
  
"Mako! Mako, are you alright?" Haruka took off her mask revealing a concerned expression. Makotot was leaning in her for support, her arm flooded with streams of red. Haruka couldn't bear to touch her in case it hurt her "I...I'm Ok" she replied weakly. She never thought it would do that much damage not to move away form the attack, but it proved wrong. They were strong. Haruka took her friend back to their house and quickly up her arm to stop the blood. She had lost lot of blood. "What about yours" makoto asked. Haruka looked at her arm, a patch of purple was beginning to develop on the sleeve of her left arm. Sje took her suit and shirt off revealing an exact same cut as Makoto. "do you want me to help you".  
  
Haruka didn't let her move "No, its Ok. You know that I only get the after effects. They're not as serious and they heal faster. I would wrap it up if it was me". Makoto tried to say something but was cut off again "Hey, koneko chan, your blood stops mine stops. Understand with that she left Makotos room. Makoto sat on her bed looking at her feet. Who were these people anyway. The words of the boy echoed through her head. She sighed. and why do we have to dress like this anyway? it was Haruka's voice in her head I thought you weren't going to talk to me Whatever they talked for a little about the four guys they were fighting with anyway why do we have to dress like that anyway? Makoto thought about it for the moment because you look cute and it's what Oij chan did for us when we were young and besides it's a disguise, it you don't want people to have an excuse to recognize then keep it that way. I actually look like a girl!you are a girl and a attractive one at that and with that Makoto cut her off and decided to go for a bath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haruka looked at the cut that came from the after effects of Makoto. It was deep and it hurt a little. She figured that it had hurt much more in Makoto since at the time of the shot the surging pain hit her so suddenly as well as to Makoto. On her left arm there was this line, she touched it and followed her finger along it. It started to glow red a little bit and it was already healing too. She knew that by the day after tomorrow it would be totally gone. She was angry, angry at that guy who put that cut into Makoto, and she felt like bashing his head in. she knew that is was no use thinking of it because she didn't even know who these people were. She sighed; they didn't seem to be like normal people. They had powers as well, but for some reason she didn't feel really easy with them..thought she felt the force of a youkai. She sighed again she knew that the incident was totally his fault. It was the only way to give her time to save that hurt girl and also the only way to prevent the rest of the brainless from attacking all at the same time so she..  
  
Haruka shook that image away from her head. Stop thinking about it! She thought. She took off her bra and walked into the bathroom seeing herself in the mirror she cursed herself for looking like a girl.  
  
**********  
  
It was a cloudy night. Outside the huge cotton like grey clay, of clouds stuck to the starry sky. So think that not a spark could be seen. Even when three streaks split the skies, Falling, they came far from another galaxy. The three people slipped from above. Intruders they were supposed to be. The three slipped in the shadows, across roof tops and down an alley. "Do you think that we could find them...I mean we've been to...like....twelve dimensions and we couldn't even find one of them!". The leader of the group shrugged. "Think it as another holiday". His two friends sweat dropped. Seiya, he was always like that, and with that they walked into the crowd.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama stared back at him unmoving, "So?". "So that's impossible. Your marks are always higher than mine and think that you got a simple question like multiplication wrong. You don't think I'm stupid do you? What 's wrong?". Kurama sighed and started walking, "It's nothing really important...I just feel guilty" Kaitou looked at him closely, Kurama was looking straight ahead. "Did your girlfriend dump you or something" Kurama stopped, fell on the floor and sweat dropped. "No I don't even have one" he paused "Yet". Kaitou's eye's lighted up at the 'Yet' "Aha! I'm right it is about a girl! Who is it! Is she pretty.." Kurama sighed and kept on walking, until he walked into an unknown person on the corner. She crashed head on into his arm and rebounded off him. In a flash, kurama turned and saved her from her fall. His left hand supporting her head, his arm supporting her back. He felt his fingers run through her pony tail. Kurama was supprised at how soft her hair was. Her strands of mohagony brown slipped ease through his fingers like silk. It was even better treated than his hair! the girl quickly regained her balance. Supprised at Kurama's sudden action she she quickly moved back, "Gomen..." He said. He looked at her , she had these huge glasses on so her couldn't see her eye's "That's Ok. I should be that one saying sorry" and she hurried off in front of him. Kaitou stepped up to Kurama. " what was that all about. Kurama smiled it was the first time he smile in that week!. He suddenly sucked in a breath "Kaitou are we forgetting something" Kaitou looked back at him "We're getting late!" they took off towards their school.  
  
**********  
  
Author's note: romance is coming soon!!!!!!!!!!! I promise so you Mako fans out there BE THERE!!! Ahem! Sorry I mean READ ON!!!! And by the way have you guessed who I'm pairing Haruka with yet??? hmmmmm... I wonder too eh? Hehehhehehehe.  
  
P.S I'm so sorry this story may be a little bit long because I write a lot and I can't fit my ideas in short...the next story maybe a bit delayed because I can't fit it all in a short story. I hope it's not boring you. 


	6. Ugly

Author's note: hey! this is another chapter. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you guys like it. Ahhhhhhhhhhh my test are all crammed in this week and it suck. Wish me luck ~_^"  
  
Disclaimer: this story belongs to me but not the character (some do though)  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 4  
  
**********  
  
Ugly  
  
**********  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whispers Whispers Whispers Whispers Whispers Whispers Whispers Whispers  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look at her, ewe...this ugly girl!"  
  
"Oh my god her glasses are thicker than my text book, who wants to be her friend"  
  
"Oh! I've heard that she got kicked out of her previous school, I bet she's a punk"  
  
"Ha! more like a punky geek with those glasses on"  
  
"I've heard that she fought with the students that's why she got kicked out"  
  
"What! Only that! I've heard that she bashed up one of the teachers and threatened to kill them if they didn't give her full marks!"  
  
"How terrible! Don't go near her everyone"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Minnasan shizukani. Today we have two new students. Let them introduce themselves, be nice. Nakayama sit down and stop the gossip!" The classroom grew silent as the new two new girls entered, Makoto's naturally wavy hair fall down in curls behind her tied up in a neat ponytail. She calmly walked in, the rest of the students eyes raised up to see them. Kurama-shuuichi looked up, it was the girl he bumped into earlier, on his way to school. He could see her better since she's not so close (ahem..like one centimeter apart before), but everyone was looking at the girl next to her and uttering sounds like aw, oh how pretty.  
  
The other girl had long purple hair, the colour of grapes. She wore a hair band and her straight long hair fell neat past her waist down her back. Her eye's were pretty, the colour of pink, she smiled and nearly all the guys drooled. Kurama-shuuichi wasn't noticing her at all. His gaze kept on the girl he met earlier, he could almost feel his finger running through her soft mahogany curls again. He noticed she kept herself invisible from the others, contrasting with the other girl totally. She seemed more calm, or rather she felt.......cold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whispers Whispers Whispers Whispers Whispers Whispers Whispers Whispers  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look at her! Man she's tall, wow no wonder she could bring down a guy!"  
  
"she's taller than most of the girls at school"  
  
"she's so ugly, arghhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"I'm so scared...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Minna hello!" the other girl spoke happily. Bubbly, Kurama thought, but for some reason he felt uneasy about this girl. "My name is Tanaka Yoko. This year I am turning 16 and I am soooo happy to be in this school. everyone's so nice" she squealed. Everyone all stared at her, whispers rose inside the room. Kurama looked side ways at his classmates. He sighed, he had to admit that the new girl did look pretty attractive, but there seemed to be a lost sense of something in her.....he didn't know what but he seemed to have found this in the other girl.  
  
He quickly turned his head back to the front when the other girl stepped forward. She was tall, her long slender legs proved her increasement in height. Kurama studied her closely and he couldn't help thinking that she had a great body. Probably because of the height he thought again. The class quietened down again. She bowed "Minnasan nice to meet you, my name is Kino Makoto. I am tuning 16 this year. Thanks for your greeting" she said without a smile. Makoto stood there in the sudden silence as her speech finished. The looks of the students piercing. Tanaka was standing aside. She was snickering at the reactions of the others. She flipped her hair in satisfaction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto's POV  
  
thoughts...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another school, it is always like this. I never feel welcomed anywhere I go. I could never find any friends. Maybe that's a good thing. Makoto thought back to her past friends that she and tried to make. She recalled the one that got killed by a shadow, then another that she put in trouble and then......she stopped interacting with anyone altogether. I guess it's my job to protect these people. I remember the words that I live for- protect those who you love. A image of Usagi, the team and then her parents. Her parents, she couldn't remember the time when they died. Couldn't remember the last time they were a family together. Couldn't remember the first time that she was alone by herself and still alone. You must hold on Makoto.....you must hold on..... The thoughts repeating over and over inside her mind. The pain of not being able to cry, never, ever, ever, ever again. I've forgotten how to cry she thought.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Makoto san, Makoto san!" she snapped out of her daze.  
  
"Hai sensei, gomenasai sensei. I was just thinking......"  
  
The teacher gave her a warm smile and turned to Tanaka to give seating places. "Tanaka san, why don't you go and sit next to Shinamoto san". Yoko smiled at the teacher sweetly and obediently walked over to her new seat. Then he turned to Makoto. "Um, Makoto why don't you go..." The teacher looked around the classroonm trying to decide on her seat. "Ah! Why don't you go and sit I the seat next to Takayama Kun"  
  
"What! S..ah sensei, this seats already taken remember....ah......by Suzuki san...she's away"  
  
Kurama stood up "Sumimasen sensei, there is a spare seat next to me why don't she just sit there" he pointed to the empty desk next to him. The class gasped at Kurama's suggestion. The most popular guy that all the girls wanted to go out with offered a seat to an ugly girl right next to him! The girls looked in amazement and jealousy at his decision. "Very well Minamino Kun it is very sensible and kind of you to offer a seat" he turned to Makoto "This will be your new seat". Yoko stared at Makoto angrily. She was jealous, but of what? She guessed it was because it was of Shuuichi. She shrugged.  
  
She glided past the other students and took the seat next to the handsome young man, she could see clearly his popularity amongst the people in the school. "Um, Hi. My name's Minamino Shuuichi, you can just call me Shuuichi. Nice to meet you" at that moment she realized it was the guy that saved her from a fall today, but she kept quiet about that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
Thoughts...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the first time I've met her, yet it felt like I've have known her for a long time. The feeling so strong I cannot control. The sudden sense of her body sense erupting my sense of scent. Is it the smell of the rose? No, this sense of sweetness was even more beautiful than the rose. Driving my feelings mad. Lost I am, in her presence. I don't know what she is thinking. I cannot reach her thoughts, because lying underneath those glasses are a pair of mysterious eye's. what color are they? How are they? Do I want to know? I don't know. Although she seems the same as the other girls, I cannot explain the strange phenomenon I can feel escaping from her and penetrating into me her uniqueness her everything.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks Shuuichi Kun" she whispered lightly "I never thought that anyone.." He cut her off "Need anything just ask" he said. Her voice trailed off. The silence arousing again, making him feel a loneliness inside her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
Thoughts.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She sat there looking into outer space like nothing is around her. She wasn't even looking at the teacher. I can't help noticing her grim face. Her rosy lips kept in a straight line. There was that feeling again. Where had he met her before? There seemed to be strong feeling of them meeting before. He desperately searched his memory, but he couldn't seem to find a match. He closed his eyes, the feeling lingered inside him, he hated that feeling, the feeling of not knowing what was happening to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Lunch. "Hey, Shuuichi kun!" a boy with curly hair, freckles and glasses shouted from behind as Shuuichi started to leave the classroom to lunch. Shuuichi turned to look around the room. She wasn't there. With curiosity and a little despair he turned around to meet his friend. "Shuuichi. I've heard there's a super ugly and scary girl who looks like godzilla who just came to your class (shivers at the thought) and they said that she's sitting next to you!" he pointed a finger at his friends face and pulling a yucky face like he just ate somethign bad.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"What! So what they said was true. She is a monster"  
  
Kurama was a little annoyed with his friend's words. "Firstly I would like to correct the rumors before she becomes worse than Godzilla" he raised an eyebrow at Kaitou "she a girl, just with glasses on and very tall and maybe she came from another school because she got kicked out or something, but that's no reason to discriminated just because she's not prettier than the other girls!". He found himself being overly protective "besides she sits next to me and for reason I......"  
  
He trailed off as he thought of the whispers which erupted at her entrance. He could almost feel the menace the others eyes on her like it was on him. He quickly wakes himself up at the thought. "so what you're saying that she's nice and you pity her and all that crap.....hey wait a sec! Don't tell me that you're interested in those type of girls! No wonder you don't look at other girls! And I thought you were gay once!". Kurama sweat dropped, "any louder? I just feel something. What, I don't know. There seems to be something wrong with her spirit...a sense of a ....space" his eye's looks into space and softens "Maybe it's just me being too sensitive".  
  
Kaitou stared at his shuuichi. They walked out to lunch "so, maybe you could show her to me eh?".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
it was spring, the petals of the sakura trees gave birth to beautiful sights of prancing petals like rain, their graceful dances floating to the ground. Shuuichi walked pass an oak tree, the only oak tree in the school. Huge it was of age and stableness, its branches spread out like protecting anyone that is under it. A breeze passed by and the branches swayed with the rustling if its lush green new foliage of leaves. Some of them floating down. Floating down next to a girl. With a slight glimpse, he saw. There she sat all alone, her expression unchanged like the first step she ever took in this school, like the first time she talked to the class. He wanted to walk over and say something, but he just stood there like his feet were grown into the ground. She didn't notice him staring, she was like that tree. Calm and graceful.  
  
"Oy! Shuuichi Kun! what are you doing?"  
  
"Huh? Sorry. Um that girl over there under the oak tree is the new girl"  
  
"Where? Where? Oh there! Well for one thing she looks like a normal human being to me, and for two she looks like me. a geek! Hey cool I could make friends with her!" Kurama's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at that remark. He thought of her looking like Kaitou. Nah! "I guess" he answered him back, then taking one last look at the girl her walked off reluctantly with Kaitou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was lunch time and Makoto slipped silently to lunch. She looked around for a quiet place where there would be no one and finally decided to sit under the oak tree, the tree of courage and faith, and the only oak tree she found in the school. it was a perfect place to sit. She watched as the spring sakura blossoms rained down, so beautiful she thought, but I still prefer the oak. For the first time she felt secure in this school. maybe it was because of the unfamiliar people or maybe there was a problem with herself. She closed her eyes, leaned back and took in the familiar smell to the oak. It surrounded her like out stretched arms, protecting her. She sucked in a breath when she realized the job she was here for there fore taking out some notes that she had.  
  
"Hmmm...." she read the letter- weird things have been lurking around this school lately and there is high energy sources. Destroy the weird things that happens in this school- the note was finished. "What! Is that all" she exclaimed in frustration. There weren't any details at all. Stuffing the note back into her pocket she wondered how was she going to get through in this school. the people were so competitive. She started thinking that, should she make any friends or keep her distance.  
  
A pain struck her left arm. It hurt really badly. Holding it tightly she lifted up her sleeve to look at the bandage. It had been a week since she got hit by that Kura..Kura what guy. She couldn't remember how he looked like anymore, just vaguely since at the time it was too messy. Red started to show through the bandages slowly little by little. "Shit! Stupid wound" she couldn't believe that it could be this bad! It was just a cut. She got worse ones before but for some reason it wouldn't heal properly. She leaned back against the tree in pain. It happened one everyday. There was a pain in her left arm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
it was the end of the day, the bell went as students started to empty the classrooms and head for their afternoon clubs, jobs or home. Shuuichi walked to the green house after his lesson at the biology club. It was getting late and it was his turn to take late afternoon checking's today. As he walked to the sheds, he couldn't get the thought of the new girl out of his head. He stops at the green house abruptly; there was already someone there. Among the plants there was a shadow. Arousing his reflexes he charges in thinking that there was another one on those things. With great amount of agility he's beside his opponent ready to attack.  
  
"Ah!! What the?!" said Makoto said a surprised Makoto with a astonished expression on her face. Halting the attack at one her stood back. He could see that he had just scared the her. "Are you a ghost or a person?" Kurama's heart started beating fast, it was that feeling again and he hated it, the feeling that he had met her before. "why are you here? Go....Gomen for scaring you I just thought..."  
  
"that's all right, but that's great speed....do you learn martial arts or something?" she asked coolly. Makoto was thinking hard now, she knew that it couldn't be right for a person to have such speed and agility, noticing that he wasn't a normal person she sharpened her senses just in case.  
  
"Ah... yeah, I thought that you were a thief" he replied. Stupid answer he thought.  
  
"well I never knew there were thieves that favor plants over money?"  
  
  
  
he tried to change the subject "Why are you here?"  
  
"Gomen Minamino senpai, uh.... well you see I was just walking around after school since I didn't have time during class and I found these planting sheds. I was curious and....I really like plants and flowers so I decided to sort of um.....help a bit but then I found you charging in, Guess I'm not welcome" she said wisply "No! wait I didn't mean that, I...."  
  
kurama looked for words to say but he didn't know how to put them "Wow! Minamino senpai, don't take it so seriously I was just joking. Anyway it's getting late" turning towards the door she started to leave, with silence breaking through she walked towards the door and stopped. Makoto turned around to Shuuichi, she felt that he wasn't a bad person, and she realized it was the person that slashed her, but that wasn't important any more. "Thanks a lot for treating me like one of yous" and disappeared through the door with her fragrance tailing behind her. Kurama closed his eyes, smiled and whispered softly "My pleasure"  
  
**********  
  
"Search for your love sora no suissho o, search for you love......."  
  
Haruka's senses jerked up. She craned her neck around the neighborhood on her bicycle trying to look through someone's window. It had been a long day at school and on the way back she heard a familiar song. "Please let it not be them, please let it not be them" she chanted over and over again as she carefully looked over the wall, and soon enough she saw it. "Oh shit!" she whispered harshly under her breath "This is not happening! Oh damn!". On the T.V screen she saw it was them. The Three Lights. She lost her balance and fell off her bicycle half dazed. "Shit dammit! Why does it have to be them!" Quickly getting up and dusting off her skirt. She got on her bike and rode off clenching her teeth. "Stupid Seiya, stupid Seiya!". She couldn't get the stupid person out of her head, she wanted so much to punch him across the face.  
  
She and Seiya never got on well together and she just hated the way he......oh whatever, she didn't know what she just hated him. Maybe she was jealous of Michiru or maybe it was the jealousy of Usagi, that he stuck his nose in Usagi's business. One way or the other she didn't seem very happy that he was here. She fixed up her glasses sliding off her nose and continued on riding home. She had a feeling that they were here to take them back, but she rubbed the possibility out of her mind, they didn't know that they were here.  
  
Riding on she thought of how Makoto must be today. It was her first day at her new school and she wondered if there were any problem arising. With her hair flying through the wind she began to ride faster and faster. She really needed to warn Makoto about the Three Lights before they find her. Stopping with a screech at a red light, she looked around. She jumped she saw the faces of three familiar people on the footpath near where she was. She froze as to not make herself obvious to them. Perspiration began to form on her forehead. Dammit she thought. Back in the old times she would probably pick a fight with Seiya but now. Punching them would only make them realize that they were in this dimension.  
  
Seiya, Taiki and Yaten were wearing sunglasses as usual and looking out for anyone that recognized them incase they caused another world war threes war of the women. None of them looked towards Haruka's direction, and none of them noticed properly because she was wearing an annoying skirt and ridiculous glasses which made her look like a girl. So when the lights turned green she sped off at top speed as fast as she could peddle. Annoying bicycles she thought, can't they go any faster. At the same time Taiki turned and slightly glimpsed a corner of his eye across to her. She was pretty far away by then.  
  
"Taiki!" Yaten whispered sharply "what are you looking at?". Taiki turned to his friend and pointed at the direction of the road. "I thought I just saw Haruka" he said unsurly. Seiya cocked his head back and forth, left and right "Where, where?!" Taiki sweat dropped at his hypo friend. his nosy senses were up again he thought. "but she's gone" he finished. Yaten's lips twitched into a half smile half laugh "are you sure it was her" he finally said. Taiki scratched his head.  
  
"........"  
  
"........"  
  
"No"  
  
Seiya and Yaten fell to the floor and sweat dropped, but Taiki seemed to still think it was Haruka. "It's just that there is a feeling. The stars....". Seiya and Yaten stared at Taiki's sudden serious face "They're here" they said in unison.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" someone screamed shrilly. The guys turned and looked at a girl. She was panting and pointing at them as if she was going to have a heart attack any second. "Th...th...Three Lights!" she screamed again half choking on her words. Then every woman and girl on the street seem look at them. They prowled like cats, their eye's turning red as if to charge at them any second. The three guy backed away. Their faces turning green "Uh....I think there is a problem" Yaten stuttered, Taiki nodded in agreement "RUN!" Seiya shouted and turned around and charged through the crowd as fast as he could run. A loud eruption of high pitched screams pierced the sky as the only thing you could hear were the words "Seiya! Taiki! Yaten! We Love you!"  
  
Haruka's goosebumps nearly popped off her skin and onto the road, she felt like throwing up when she heard the screams behind her. Although she was a fair distance away, she could still hear the thundering screams of the desperate fans. She shivered "Yikes!". The sun was beginning to set, she figured she had to hurry home and make dinner, it was funny how people could affect you. Before Haruka never took a step into the kitchen and now Mako actually started to teach Haruka how to cook and she had become pretty good at it too, but the only one that she would cook for she figured it would only be Makoto. she had many things to do when she got back, she had to prepare for the exploration of reikai. A sudden sense of worry seem to rush over her. Not knowing why she felt that something bad was going to happen.  
  
**********  
  
It fell to the floor with a thump, then light emitted from it as it disappeared into a flower. It was the second one she had encountered today after school. she walked to the remaining bead if the monster and peered through it. It was blue. Translucent with a light of blue gas like smoke trapped inside it. Makoto sucked in a breath when she saw the gas. There was a symbol inside it, a symbol of water in kanji inside a star (note: If the bead has a gas inside it that means it's a spirit bead). Quickly she drew a Taisan Kami on her palm where the bead lay. Then placing two fingers on her forehead she shouted "Split!" and threw the bead up into the air with the symbols she just wrote. As soon as it was up it split into light. "Another spirit back" she whispered. She raised her head and looked up.  
  
It was a beautiful evening. The sky was just dark and stars began to show, but the moon...the moon always shone. It's graceful light touched her beautiful skin. She slowly walked home passing through a park that was near her house, she felt she wanted to sit down. Makoto kept her eye's glued at the sky. Feelings began to flood through her uncontrollably. She didn't cry though, just hurt. Haruka, since when she started to be so close to her. Not knowing how it had just happened. She smile at The watermelon patch, their secret.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their story- The Watermelon Patch ^_^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the place looked over the sea and also looked over Crystal Tokyo. They called it the Watermelon Patch since it was a Watermelon Patch. Makoto and Haruka always went there, when she was unhappy they would draw pictures of their enemies on the watermelons they planted and chuck them, in summer they would have melon fights or simply eat them to cool off, at battles the would meet there before hand and look over Crystal Tokyo for plans. It was their place. Secret. Needed to go through a forest to get there it was. Like a maze it was, and no one knew how to get there except for them. Maybe it was fate, they found it. Found it their own ways, even when they purposely walked in different directions, yet again they would meet at the same place. funny, Makoto thought she always looked at Haruka as a role model. Never thought of being so close to her, as a sister? Or more? She wished so much to be like her. To not to care how others think about her, not to mind her height. No mater what others compliment about her Haruka would take it in, analyze it and then throw it away like rubbish. But can she be like that? she couldn't understand, she couldn't do it. She would crumble at her grace. She would melt at her words. She wished so much that Haruka would appreciate her, not in Michiru's way though. even one little bit would do, maybe she did maybe she didn't. it was always like that, Makoto never felt belonged, to anyone or anywhere. She envied Usagi, her family, her happiness, but the irony was that she loved her even more. Everytime she saw here queen happy with Endymond there would be a pain so deep, so merciless yet at the same time she wished her well. Maybe it was this. It was Haruka which was through all the masks she put on. She started to draw closer. Secretly, silently. They began to understand each other. Haruka began to notice her. Digging her way into her deepest parts of her secrets. Maybe it was the last battle of the moon, Makoto blocked a blow for Haruka. Yes, she did. The arrow went straight through her heart and straight into haruka's. Such good aim it was. Their blood mixed and their bodies suddenly developed a connection in a way. It was controllable though. Makoto fell. She was suppose to die, always the first one to die. Haruka just got injured badly and it was Haruka who helped her mend her heart, it was everyone too, but especially Haruka. Secretly as not to disturb anyone, especially Michiru. Haruka always thought of Michiru first. Not matter what, but why they broke up she had no idea. They had everything in the world to be happy. Then came the word "Family". It was her dream to belong to a family which also belonged to her, but is was taken away from her when she gave her life to Usagi as a senshi. It wasn't fair, it never was, it left everyone family-less. Not able to love, cannot be loved, and for the case of Jupiter, losing the priority to do so. It proved fate, losing her parents first, continuous broken relationships. Then she began to accept. Accept the fact it was her destiny. Cruel and cold was the word destiny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Story- The Watermelon Patch  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It started to rain Makoto lifted her head up. Raindrops fell on her cheeks it ran down like tears. She loved the feeling of it, since......she thought, it was when she gave up her dreams and gave up her heart, she never cried again. For no one. Not even for herself. So, they were replaced by the tears of the sky. That's why when it rains.......its tears from her, given to her by the sky as a present. It cries for her. For once she didn't know if rain was rain, of were they her tears. Funny , it always rained for her when she felt like it. Even if there wasn't a cloud in the sky a few minutes ago.  
  
**********  
  
the screen displayed the picture is the happenings of the day. Two mysterious shadows chuckled as they watched the torturing of the humans. They watched as their prey fell to their deaths. "So much power" one of them whispered licking his lips. Then the screen turned. "Two ladies Hmmmm...." it ejected grinning slyly. "Who are they!" he asked the darkness. Things shifted in the darkness, at his noble voice. "They are worriers which are destroying our plans" a trembling voice replied. "Oy! Bro!" the other one called "What do say" they chuckled together. "I'm in Looooooooove!" they both said. "Gettem" he bellowed his word bounding off the dark walls. Scattering like insects the things moved away in fright leaving the words "yes, your highnesses THE BEE, THE STING".  
  
**********  
  
Haruka was really worried when Makoto got home. she was soaked form head to toe, and from outside to inside. "Mako! Did you decide to have a schower on the way or something!" she said angrily. Makoto took off her glasses and looked at Haruka. Haruka immediately softened, but to her supprise Makoto fell forward and rushed into Haruka's arms, leaving a very supprised Haruka standing there. "I'm sorry Haru chan, but I really need a hug" her wet red school uniform was getting Haruka's clothes wet, but she put her arms around her and gave her a warm hug anyway.  
  
**********  
  
Author's note: Whew! This chapter is sooooooo! long tha it's just a treat. I can't always write chapters this long but maybe from time to time! I've decided to write up a note on the things of my story explaining the uses eg. The beads and their uses and meanings, the legendary god of gods, "Oji chan" and his background, and stuff like that. It's a bit silly cause it's turning out like something that J.R Tolkein did to the lord of the rings but anyway (shrugs).  
  
P.S: There will be a short story of Mako and Kurama when she was young probably stuck in one of Kurama's dreams. It's about How they met before they even knew each other at all. It's been brewing in my head for too long so I think it's time I unleashed it ! Ja Ne! *_^" 


	7. Visions of one's past

Pre note: Ahhhhhhh! I am sooooooo sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! Did you know what happened to my files. They were totally stuffed up and after all my tying and stuff, the bloody computer stuffed up and all this java script was mixed with my writing. It was so bad that everytime I opened my chapter that it froze! I had to try revive everything. Even my backups were stuffed too! I'm soooooo sorry! This might be a little late but Merry X-mas! And a happy New Year!  
  
Author's note: I am so sorry about the late updates but I've already written about 3 chapters extra the thing is that I just need some time o type it up! So I would probably update like two or three chapters close together! Awwwwww doesn't that sound interesting.  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone knows ne? anyway refer to the disclaimers in my other chapters.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 5  
  
**********  
  
Reikai  
  
**********  
  
"Koenma sama! Taihen taihen!" Botan came rushing through koenma's office with a flushed face. "The shadows! The shadows!" she exaggerated with her arms.  
  
"What's wrong Botan! Can't you see that I have lots of documents to confirm" he shouted spraying all over the place.  
  
The little toddler was sitting on his overly large chair stamping away at piles of documents placed on his table. He raised an angry eye at the girl and continued on stamping away.  
  
"KOENMA SAMA! It's getting worse! The disappearing of the spirits are affecting the flow of the river of souls!" she stuck a document in front of his face.  
  
Koenma fell off his chair when he saw the document. It was sent by his father. The image of smacks on the bottom welled up into his mind. his father knows he thought. Taking a notice of what Botan was saying now he grabbed the document from her and read it quickly.  
  
"Anymore of this and reikai is going to lose it's priorities!"  
  
"I know! I know! Botan go and get Yusuke and the rest of the gang" he commanded.  
  
"Hai!" she stuck out her hand and an oar appeared. Urgently she flew out the door of his office.  
  
"Jorju!" Koenma looked around his office for his secretary. "Hmm.that's funny he was here a second ago.."  
  
Jorju snapped awake when a egg rose from his head. It was Koenma, he hit his head with the stamp "JORJU! At this time your sleeping!" he got out his note pad and pen "Hn I'll record this and lower your wages"  
  
"Nooooo, Koenma! I.... why don't you tell me what to do?"  
  
he thought for a little while, "Oh yeah there are more important things now!" the blue secretary nodded in relief "Go and get Genkai!" a worried expression appeared on his face when Jorju left.  
  
**********  
  
Yusuke yawned. Leaned back on his chair and kuwabura bashed him over his head.  
  
"Urameshi" he screeched at the boy flat on the floor. Yusuke's fingers twitched in a crooked way (AN: like you do when you kill a cockroach and they're not quite dead yet) he jumped up and started fighting with Kuwabura.  
  
"Baka! What the hell do you think you're doing! You nearly scared me half to death!" Kuwabura jumped around pulling faces. His friends stood aside and sweat dropped at their quarreling. Too bad Kuwabura's not a girl or else they'd make a great couple, but their faces turned green at the thought of them two as husband and wife. Maybe not....they thought again.  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
he stopped, he thought he heard someone scream out his name. He looked around at the classroom but there seemed to be no one that did. "Kuwabura did you hear something?" he asked, Kuwabura shrugged.  
  
"Yusuke!" this time Kuwabura heard it too. He looked out the window to see. Flying fast at them was Botan. "Yusuke! Kuwabura!" she shouted.  
  
Kuwabura pointed outside gaping. His friends looked out but they looked at each other funnily. They couldn't see anything, they started to think that they had a problem with their heads. Botan stopped in front of the two guys through the window.  
  
Koenma needs to see you guys urgently!"  
  
"Huh? What now?" Yusuke snorted "I can't see anything wrong with ningenkai at the moment"  
  
Botan didn't have the time to tell "I'll meet you after school! I need to go find Kurama and Hiei!" and she flew off in a hurry.  
  
Kuwabura stood there blank faced "What was that all about?"  
  
**********  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabura stood at the front of the gate at their school waiting for Botan but she didn't appear, so instead they went first. Both running home to get changed out of their uniforms, Yusuke met Kuwabura at his house.  
  
"Yusuke!" Koenma screamed when he finally came through the door of his office.  
  
"Koenma, What is going on? Is there anything wrong because if there is I can't see it" he went and sat on a seat next to where kuwabura sat.  
  
"Baka!" an old lady with light creamy pink hair walked in, Yusuke nearly fell off the chair at her words. You could see that she was once beautiful, but even though she was older now her wisdom showed through.  
  
"Ba chan!" Yusuke jumped up sheepishly so did Kuwabura. He decided that he would listen more attentively now than he intended to in the first place, he sat back down.  
  
"Ba chan" Koenma began "There is a big problem that is arising in ningenkai and it is directly affecting the progress of reikai. There are unknown things that are lurking around the streets and they seem to be feeding on....souls"  
  
"souls? Is it another on of those monster things" Kuwabura stuck in, he was slamming his left fist into his right palm "I Kuwabura that great will save the day again! Ha ha ha!"  
  
"No! this is the problem it's not that easy. The thing is that we don't even know where these things come from and...and they don't belong to the categories of Makai, Reikai or even..Meikai" Koenma had a worried expression and his eye's showed no light. "So they are dangerous to reikai. If they get here then reikai will cease to exist. Every living thing that has a soul will be eaten by them, an it's through the river of soul's they will start. In other words if the river of souls disappears then reikai will break apart"  
  
Silence hung over the room at those words. Genkai stepped forward "Koenma, I think there maybe a way to stop it." Her eye's seem to sparkle "I have been watching the stars lately..."  
  
"Ba chan, this is monsters we're talking about, not some star gazing club. Besides what has stars got to do with this?" Yusuke interrupted.  
  
Genkai went on "For some reason there have been three new falling stars that had some how disappeared into the earth, and the planets Jupiter and Uranus are shining really brightly, I think that we would have help at hand. The problem is if we could catch the helping rays of light that is emitted by the heavens"  
  
Kuwabura smiled "How do we catch light?" He asked  
  
Genkai sweat dropped "Bakayaru"  
  
**********  
  
Haruka walked carefully through the house with Makoto following closely behind her. They were suppose to know their way around their own house very well right? but to live in a house so big that there was about four levels and over fifty rooms, it was very difficult to recognise your way through especially if there were only three people, one cat and one dog living in it.  
  
Makoto turned to Haruka "How come I never use to think that the house was so big before?"  
  
Haruka laughed and shrugged but her expression turned serious again. Makoto's cat named Totoro (AN: named totoro not the real totoro Ok.) stood beside her, she bent down and kissed it on it's furry head "You stay here all right" she said, here eye's were soft. Haruka smiled, she always thought that Makoto looked something like..... a mother when she softened. Her femininity glowed at the deepest parts of her eye's. She sighed when she found that she always seem to want to cover her soft parts deep inside.  
  
Turning back around she also bent down to greet her pet inurei (AN: spirit dog) "hey little buddy" she stroked his silky coat, "we get there we don't it's all yours' the dog's eyes sparkled at his owner in admiration. He licked her lovingly with his tail wagging behind him. Leaving Totoro behind to pick up any changes of entering reikai, Haruka put her mask on. She nodded to Makoto and shouted "INUREI EVOLUTION THREE" a flash light glowed from the dog, the gem on it' forehead emitted hug amounts of energy, his eye's started to narrow out and grow bigger. The little puppy paws grew to huge athletic limbs. It's eye's were now gold in colour and it's flawless coat of white smoothed with patches of light blues on his chest and tail. It's evolution lighted up the darkness.  
  
Haruka watched calmly as her pet grew six times her size, it had become a wolf like creature with a slight difference in body structure. Wings struggled out from it's back, it sprang up like the sails of a boat. It's sparkle of it's love for his owner remained in it's eyes resembling the once adorable little harmless puppy it was suppose to be. The huge animal bent his head in respect to his princess and Haruka took Makoto's hand and climbed onto the animal. With a last look at Totoro it spread it's wings, strong surges of pressure flowed from it's movement rippling the calm breeze that was passing by, it beated once and they shot up.  
  
The moon shone at it's brightest as the huge shadow of the animal ripped through the sky. Inurei's gem sparkled connecting reikai's opening, hues of pink and blue clouds developed in circles. With the familiar air of the sky ripping through Haruka's wispy white blond hair she lifted her head and let herself fly. The cool air was delicious the feeling returned, the longing to fly through sky, to free herself form everything. It meant a lot to Haruka. With a last look of the lights that were below them they disappeared into the sky.  
  
**********  
  
Kurama hurried towards Koenma's office. The timeless space of reikai rippling through it's structure-less warp. His thoughts were rushing really fast and he was really late. Botan had came to see him and because of later lessons he had to leave later. Worried that the situations were getting worse in ningenkai he rushed on. "Kurama!" a girl sitting on a oar with a pink kimono shouted from afar. She was rushing at him with great speed, too fast in fact. He fell backwards as she didn't stop in time and totally crashed on top of him.  
  
"Kurama! Yusuke and the rest of the gang are there already!" she waved her hands about panting "Do you know where Hiei is? I can't find him anywhere! Oh my god did you know that the shadows are getting worse......" she was talking so fast that Kurama couldn't keep up with her "Botan....Botan calm down.....your on top of me" he said calmly.  
  
Botan looked at herself and sweat dropped she looked like she wanted him or something... She started to get up, when from above her head a huge animal flew by, it's strong beats were so hard that it looked like it was going to break reikai. It looked like jelly, causing it to crumple and wobble about.  
  
Two figures jumped from the thing while the animal landed swiftly on top of the entry door of reikai business offices. It laid down, paws crossed like it was it's own home and folded up it's wings. His eye's scanned the whole area and at his two masters and then it licked his paws in satisfaction.  
  
Kurama glanced at the animal with wide eye's. Botan covered her mouth not knowing weather to be scared or supprised.  
  
Uranus and Jupiter landed neatly with their ribbons and skirts flaring through the air, right in front of Kurama and Botan.  
  
Uranus stared at the two people and whistled "Wheeeew! Guess you two couldn't wait to find a bedroom eh?" she mocked.  
  
Jupiter looked at her friend then looked at Kurama and Botan. She put a hand on her waist, "I think we might be here at the wrong time. If they like to play it wild, we can't say anything....maybe it's a custom in reikai" she shrugged.  
  
She threw a glance at Botan again. "Sorry for interrupting" she apologized "just pretend that we're invisible.  
  
"Yeah" Uranus joined in "Continue, we didn't see anything" she covered her eyes and turned around to walk away.  
  
Kurama looked at Jupiter, she was the girl that she hurt the last time. He wondered how her wound was going. Was it better? Was it healed? He wanted to ask her, but somehow he kept his lips shut. She looked at him "We'll take ourselves around" and with a little wave to inurei she ran off after Haruka.  
  
Botan totally turned red. She waved her fists around and turned to kurama. He just shrugged, she jumped away from him and shouted after the two girls "I"m...I'm not doing anything I..I was just .." But they were too far away to hear.  
  
Kurama suddenly put his hand on her shoulder, she jumped "Botan!" his expression on his face was serious again "Quick go and tell Koenma! I think we might have visitors" Botan nodded back and quickly got on her oar and flew towards the gateway, while Kurama ran off after the girls.  
  
Botan sped towards his office in total hurry. The rest of the reikai business men already realized that there was something wrong. By looking up at inurei they panicked, but the huge dog just looked at them and barely yawned in reply. His tail hung down the gateway with the tip flicking up and down.  
  
Botan avoided the big animal and flew into Koenma's working office. 'Koenma sama!" She called out desperately but he wasn't there. Panicking she turned out of his room and bumped into his secretary. She grabbed him by the neck and shook him vigorously.  
  
"Jorju! Where's Koenma sama!" realizing what she had been doing she let go, and he fell stoned and dizzy to the ground. "Wha? Is my mum here" he shook himself up. "Botan san?! Koenma is in the conference room meeting Genkai, Yusuke and Kuwabura, what...."  
  
Botan rushed off with a confused Jorju scratching his head, she burst through the door at Koenma "Yusuke!" she screamed "Koenma sama, there's a monster who's entered and.....and two girls and Kurama told me to tell you and .."  
  
The toddler suddenly turned back into a teenager "Yusuke!" he commanded "Let's go!" Koenma ran. Yusuke was supprised at Koenma's seriousness, he had never seen him like this before, the rest followed closely behind.  
  
Koenma's mind raced, the two girls he thought who are they? he ran on faster and faster blocking out the sounds around him with only the road straight ahead. Memories flashed across his head- two little girls smiled at him, they ran around playing hide and seek "Koenma!" one of them shouted. Koenma's happy face appeared running and chasing around yet everytime he was about to see their faces there always seemed to be a shadow over them- he kept on running he stopped inurei the guardian of souls he whispered, then ran on.  
  
**********  
  
Kurama followed close behind Uranus and Jupiter. He noticed that they seemed to be looking for something. Jupiter looked around "Uranus we don't know our way around reikai. How do we know where to find the river of souls?"  
  
she stopped and thought for a while "let's split up"  
  
Jupiter shook her head "No this is reikai I'm sure that they are on alert right now of intruders. We have to get this over and done with quick before they start killing us" she felt like she was Mercury, but she shook the feeling off and raised her head to look around.  
  
Reikai was so hard to interpret, there was no sense of realness everything seemed so intangible. Then her eye's widened when she looked over the road side.  
  
"Uranus look!" down under the floating paths there spread a river. Great amount of souls floated through it. Haruka looked worriedly the amount of the river. It should be fuller but it seemed to be less than they thought it to be "Dammit!" Jupiter said under her breath. The shadows are going to ruin everything if the river dries out totally" Haruka nodded in agreement.  
  
Kurama ran up behind them "Wait!" he shouted halting to a stop. Jupiter and Uranus turned to look at him "So, your finished with you girlfriend are you?" Uranus tried not to smile at her remark, but Kurama ignored it and went on.  
  
"the things..."  
  
"Shadows" Jupiter corrected firmly.  
  
"shadows are getting worse. With just two of you, you can't take them all" he took a step close  
  
"and you're saying?" Uranus said unsurely  
  
"Maybe if we could join together we might..."  
  
"Kurama!" it was Koenma and Yusuke. Startling the two girls they decided to change their minds.  
  
"Uranus go now!" with a step over the edge she skydived towards the river below. I'll stay up here and see what they're doing she sent. "Inurei come now!" hearing it's cue the huge dog's eyes lightened up again. He flew with incredible speed to his master, and when she was just nearly to the river he caught her confidently. Haruka took out two of her beads and mumbling something, the two of the beads emitted light and floated in the midst of her palm (AN: empty bead so they seal spirits instead of destroying. Do you get this?)  
  
Genkai watched in amazement as so did Koenma "NO! come back!" he screamed, he was actually afraid that she'll fall into the river.  
  
Kurama turned to Jupiter "What are you doing?! She'll get killed!" but Jupiter didn't say anything. She looked at Kurama through her mask and kept silent. He hated it when she did that. They seem to talk really little to strangers.  
  
Botan gasped at the dangerous moves of Uranus, she knew if she fall into that then they'll be nothing left of her soul. "You again!" Kuwabura said in a high pitched voice "Who are you guys anyway? What the... " but he could feel something funny.  
  
Genkai watched patiently at the two girls. "Stop Yusuke, Kuwabura!" Koenma watched Genkai step forward nobly "do you think by doing this you could work the problem out!" she was angry, but her expression totally changed afterwards. It suddenly turned into a slight smile "I don't know who you are but I think I know....your"  
  
Jupiter looked at the old lady and Kurama understandably withdrew from his position as well, keeping an eye on Jupiter.  
  
Abruptly Genkai rushed forward throwing punches at Jupiter, she staggered backwards moving away from the attacks.  
  
"Ba chan! What the hell are you doing. They're not enemies!" Yusuke blurted out, but she didn't seem to be listening. She threw another series of kicks and chops simultaneously but she either blocked or dodged them. "Ba chan!" kurama couldn't hold himself any longer, but she stopped when he wanted to talk.  
  
A great big grin grew on her face. Jupiter looked confused, she didn't know what to think one minute they were talking and the next she came throwing punches at her.  
  
"That Taihakukinsei (AN: Their Oji chan. He's the god of the golden star) really has an eye out for students eh? Lucky to have two girls like you, and I always use to think that he was a baka, but I guess he got what he was waiting for!" Koenma was half shocked "Ba chan are you telling me that they're Taihakukinsei's students?" He gapped a Jupiter.  
  
Jupiter didn't really say anything, she stood there speechless. She suddenly bowed "Are you Gekai? I've heard many stories about you when I was small from Oji chan. The no.1 beauty and one of the strongest senshi there was. You are one of his friends. Sorry to disturb you" she referred to the others standing around her.  
  
"Nani, all this and you were just mucking about, and you know each other!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Boy, and I though that you were going to kill her!" Kuwabura stuck in.  
  
Kurama smiled, happy to see this was all a misunderstanding. Koenma spoke "What Kurama said is right. We really need to work together, rekai needs your help and you need our help as well. What about joining together?"  
  
Jupiter thought for a little while. Haruka, stop she stopped and looked up. Mako What's wrong?  
  
should we alley? she sent to Uranus.  
  
What?! Are you crazy they could be anything! They're.....youkai! How do we know that they aren't enemies, and besides one of them nearly..took off your arm   
  
she rolled her eye's If they were, then I think that we'll be sweating like a pig trying to get away now, not standing here slowly arguing should we trust them or not. Besides I think what they're saying is right we need each other's resources, we have to work together  
  
Jupiter walked over to the edge and looked down while Haruka withdrew her beads. Inurei flew up, and obediently landed beside her. Koenma's forehead formed cold perspiration when he saw the beast he knew it was them, it had to be them.  
  
Uranus stepped forward "Koenma, right? Give us a few more days!"  
  
"A few more days! do you know how many people are going to die. It's going to get worse" Botan said  
  
Uranus was totally pissed off by her words, but Jupiter stopped her from blowing her volcano. She gave her the let-me-talk look and so she moved back to inurei. "Koenma, we need time" he nodded understandably (he understood Uranus's personality) "we can't reveal anything about us to you yet but you'll find out soon" Kurama found himself a little disappointed he didn't know why, but he had the feeling that he'd seen her somewhere. What the heck he always had these weird feelings these days, but he didn't know why.  
  
"All you need to know is that the shadows are not youkai or youma, they're actually seedlings." Koenma didn't know what to say "Seedlings?"  
  
"The little fairy that you saw last time was a seedling. They are the guardian's of the soul flower having seven petals, each petal representing one spirit of the human." Koenma couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had never heard of this before.  
  
"When a spirit is fertilized by the presence of the black powers they rot and they become.....the shadows, and they feed on other spirits"  
  
"Wait a minute" Yusuke asked "Are you saying that the souls of the people are actually the shadows! And we can't destroy them"  
  
This time Uranus spoke "No, you can revive them but you need to hit it in the right spot" she turned back to her dog.  
  
"Yeah, and there's a sign like a spade. Who ever is doing this is enslaving various spirits that have died and can't get to reikai because they either committed suicide and died at the wrong time or victims with unfinished wishes and they can't leave. They lose their senses and will follow whoever fertilized them"  
  
A pain shot up her left arm it was the wound again, god it just had to happen when she's forgotten it. Kurama notices her wincing and her hand moved up to her arm. He took a step forward but she retreated at his move. He noticed those rose earrings she wore. How come he didn't see it before? Maybe it was the situation and the fighting, after all he never got that close to her.  
  
Jupiter started to climb back up on inurei and Haruka gave a hand "Wait! Is that all? is it just that simple" Kuwabura asked  
  
"If you think that then prepare to lose you soul, because if you don't get it right then you'll end up having to kill it and it means killing all the souls they took, or losing yours to them. Also if you don't know who the souls that are eaten belong to that's a problem too because they can't find their way" Jupiter was really serious although you couldn't see it, it was in her voice.  
  
"Take them back to Koenma!" Genkai said "he is the prince of reikai, he can get them back. Uranus and Jupiter looked at her although they didn't say anything afterwards she was right.  
  
Inurei started to beat his wings and they flew off, the powerful flapping causing them to block themselves. Botan nearly flew off because she wasn't strong enough, but Kurama grabbed her waist. He looked up at the animal, cursing himself ashamed that he couldn't even say simple word "Gomen" (mako saw that! hehe ^^*)  
  
**********  
  
Author's note: So, what do you think? Is it all right or not? Please review. I hope I haven't lost my fans, yikes! I've been reading Aisha's fics and she writes really good KURAMA/MAKO fics that I could kiss her (not that I will) ^.^* but I've got a hunch for a next fic. It'll probably be a pretty long time until I start but it's another YYH and SM fic. Awwwwww, not another one! Graon Graon Groan. Well yes it's another one and it's still a Mako/Kurama fic so there! Get pissed off all you like! Some people do! Live with it! I think I'm getting to emotional. Anyway hope you stick around. Oh yeah my next fic is going to be called **MY SENPAI** HeHeHe!! /\ _ /\* 


	8. Reikai

Author's note: Hello this is another chapter! Yay! cheer everyone Oh by the way if you're reading this Nicole, do you have my Sailormoon movies? Anyway hope you guys like it! This is really shitty because I don't really know how to write my ending not that its already finished but  
  
Disclaimer: the character in this story do not entirely belong to me. only some though. most belong to Naoko Takeuchi sensei and Yoshiro Togashi.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 6  
  
**********  
  
Visions of one's past.  
  
**********  
  
Makoto sighed as another boring day at school passed by. The bell rang and the whole class forward out to their afternoon clubs or home. she had signed herself up for the botany club like she always use to, but she decided not to do the home economics club.  
  
For some reason the people at the botany club were actually nice to her. well what did you expect, she was the only girl there and for another reason, was that club seemed like it was a club for rejected people than for botany. Many of the other popular girls and guys chose clubs which the 'superior' people went in. But she didn't care, she liked planting, she loved the smell of the fresh earth and the fragrance of the natural flowers, but most of all it was because there wasn't people there that felt that they were superior to everyone.  
  
The senpai in the club were always very nice and although overly weird sometimes, they were all easy going. Not everyone was bad in this school she guessed.  
  
"Makoto san!" one of her senpai's screeched "you are soooooo! Cool. Since you came we have so many new plants, and this was all just in two days!"  
  
Makoto blushed "No it's not that much, it was mostly your work too" but the rest of the guys there was already talking too loud and praising her work.  
  
"Makoto san!" another one of her senpai's said "don't be so modest. Since you came I swear the roses looked bigger and more beautiful!" he pointed at the huge thorny trees down the back of the green house in another separate section.  
  
Her senpai sighed "I thought that there would be no more people that would be willing to enter this club..before there was nearly no one that wanted to enter. The people all wanted to go to more active clubs where there's cute guy and pretty girls. We tried to recruit more people but it was just not enough we aren't good enough....(sigh) but It was good you entered because it means that are still people there that care for plants!" he cheered up a bit.  
  
Makoto gave them a light smile, so light it was hardly one but her face was pleasant. She continued tending to her strawberry patches she was planting. She remembered the times when she Rei, Ami, Mina and Usagi planted strawberries in he school together and they were suppose to pick them together first but she picked them for Taiki's cooking show instead. Usagi ended up messing the show up and the group was angry at her for not waiting for them, and pick them first. She couldn't help but smile secretly too herself she missed those days. It never seemed the same now, planting the strawberries by herself.  
  
She got to leave early because her the people in her club were being overly nice and they offered to pack up for her. She didn't really want to let them do all the work but she couldn't stop them so she decided to explore the school building to see what she could find.  
  
**********  
  
Kurama was down at the biology lab as usual, doing experiments on plants. Many of his experiments he kept to himself, since he tested a lot of seeds found in makai so he would usually stay in late. Today however he didn't feel so bright, his mind couldn't focus on anything but the two girls which broke into reikai the day before, especially the girl called Jupiter. He wished desperately to find out who she was. The continuous gnawing of his conscience was totally unbearable. Not concentrating he broke the beaker and spilt his chemicals all over the table. Thank god there was no one there. Hurriedly putting down the clock glass with a seed in it, he hastily wiped the table and went to wash it out a little.  
  
"Minamino kun!" he shifted his gaze sideways to see two girls at the doorway. He smiled "Yes, can I help you?" he asked. The two girls looked at each other and giggled. One of them stepped forward "Minamino kun, I just need you to help me on something next door, I'm stuck on this biology prac test, can you help me Minamino kun!"  
  
Turning back to look at the mess he just created he sighed, but the two girls pulled him by the sleeve and he couldn't reject so he left the lab and went next door. It's just a while he thought it won't hurt. He turned into the classroom next door just missing the locks of a mahogany haired girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto turned a corner, in the second floor of the school building. She assumed, with all the labs that this was the science section. Walking relatively carefully she looked around. Physics she thought, she use to suck at it, but now after the painful tutoring of mercury and her efforts to make Usagi and the whole group study. She herself had become a top student herself. Hey, she mighten be as smart as Ami having an I.Q. of three hundred degrees. But at least she's smart. Nonetheless she still hated physics and thinking about it made her shiver. So she concentrated on exploring.  
  
The block was pretty quiet, probably the clubs were packing up and hardly anyone would stay in late. People were beginning to leave, every now and then she would see people running by and say bye to their club mates.  
  
She stopped outside one of the labs and curiously opened the door. There was no one inside, but she stepped in and slid the door closed behind. It was a biology based room. She could see preserved organs and plants and things like that in jars in some cupboards, but decided that they were not good for the stomach so she quickly turned away. Her eye's passed one of the tables, walking over she found a seed in a clock glass and a mess with a broken beaker.  
  
Someone had been doing tests but walked away for a little while. She figured that the person would be back soon and was not going to touch any of the damaged or undamaged equipment, but something caught her eye and curiosity came pumping through her blood. It was a seed, picking up the seed gently she examined it. It was the size of a watermelon pip but she'd never seen it before.  
  
She lifted it up into the light and looked through it. The shelly layer of the seed was not thick and light penetrated through it showing orange veins. She furrowed her brow and thought it interesting, but shrugged. There were many plants in this world, it wouldn't be weird for her not to know one kind. She put down the seed and glanced sideways out the windows, the sky outside was beautiful. She walked over and opened on of the windows. Immediately her hair flew about her freely as each strand flared up behind her like fire.  
  
She closed her eyes and took in the cool feeling if the breeze, realizing the person might be back any moment she walked back to the table where the seed was. It was dangerous to leave glass lying around so she moved her hand to help clean up the mess, but with a slight drag across one of the edges a red line appeared on one of her fingers follower by one big fat drop of luscious red blood. It fell with a splat right into the clock glass where the seed lay unawake.  
  
Makoto sucked on her finger, she turned and headed for the sink not knowing something peculiar was happening. The seed gave a sigh, it's veins began to pump soaking in the crisp red blob. It seemed to utter a growl as it's shoots began to spread it's way out. so much power, so delicious was this human's blood. It wanted more, the uncontrollable desires of the plant grew wild.  
  
With a slight boost it blew growing hideously, thorny leaves with spiky leaves bearing huge flowers which had mouths like venus fly traps. Three needle tipped tongues squirmed inside. It's roots felt around for more.  
  
Makoto turned around, backing away as she watched the monstrous thing grow bigger. "Shit!" she swore under her breath, but it was too late, it was already twice as big was her and it's roots continued to expand. It turned one of it's flowers at Makoto detecting for heat and movement.  
  
Someone knocked on the door "Hello is anyone there?"  
  
Makoto gasped as the plant attacked the closed door. summoning up her powers she drew a symbol in the air and slightly pushed it towards the doorway. Immediately an electrical seal appeared, as the plant hit the door it rebounded off saliva leaking from it's mouth. It looked at the sealed wall with anger, while Makoto silently felt relieved. She couldn't let the thing get lose in the school, or even let anyone know! What the hell was this thing anyway?  
  
"Hello!" another voice from outside called she glanced over at the doorway, more and more people were gathering outside the door. The plant continuously attacked the door, but nothing happened. Splinters flew everywhere as it slammed it's roots hard, smashing one of the tables.  
  
Outside the knocking and calling grew louder. "HELLO!" one of the senpai called out worriedly. He could hear the noise inside the room, but the door was locked and it wouldn't budge. He tried shaking, but it was no use.  
  
"Let me try!" another one shouted from behind another two people.  
  
Kurama heard the noise from next door and went out to see what was happening. "Minamino, it's you! I think there's something happening inside and there's a person in there, comon and help!" someone said to him.  
  
Kurama looked at his lab and a lurching feeling seem to wash around in his stomach. He looked at the door while the guys slammed themselves against it. Impossible he thought and turned around and ran up the stairs to the roof top, he had to get in there before anything fatal happens.  
  
Makoto tried to fight the thing, but she couldn't since it didn't have a spirit. It wasn't a youkai or a youma. She didn't know where to start. It was just a stupid plant following it's feeding instincts. Makoto panicked, for the first time she felt trapped. If she fought with it physically, she wouldn't match it's strength or it's thorns and she couldn't fight with her powers either. She wished she had her Sailor Jupiter makeup pen here with her but she realized she was relying too much on it.  
  
"What the heck!" summoning the air beads of white translucence, they appeared in her palm "Ki" she shouted and threw the beads at it, but nothing really happened. It didn't know how to hurt, just a few vines broke off but it was angry. It flared up it's leaves and shot out it's vines at her.  
  
Makoto moved away as they hit just in time but it was too much the second shot hit her face on, it's thorny vines ripped her school uniform and pinned her to the wall. She couldn't move. Her arms and legs were pushed and cut, slammed against the wall. Blood gushed out from her newly made wounds, especially her left arm. It trickled down her red uniform and onto the plant.  
  
Immediately it's feeding nature lightened up. The flower began to open it's trap teeth bared, the tip of it's tongue ready for attack. Through the painful sight she saw it draw back a little. Giving up hope she relaxed and closed her eyes, her strength just couldn't match.  
  
It shot full speed its needles ready, she raised her head in defeat the strong vines giving no mercy, her hair fell from her pony tail as she lost feeling to everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama ran up to the rooftop, looking over the edge he saw the lab. "Rose whip!" using his whip as an extension cord he jumped over the edge. A scream pierced his ears as he jumped through the window of the lab, just in time to see the plant's stings pierce into a girl's neck. Desperately he attacked at it and withdrew it's powers. He was supprised at how much power there was. The plant turned back into it's original state.  
  
The room was a total disaster, blood was splattered everywhere, he rushed to the hurt victim, his heart stopped when he saw her. Laying shredded clothed and destroyed was Makoto slumped against the wall. Her hair out, her neck was bleeding uncontrollably and her arms and legs were bleeding with cuts.  
  
"Baka" he swore at himself. Why did he have to leave his lab! if he didn't then nothing would of happened, he might be talking to her, alive, well.... but now.....he shouldn't of left.  
  
He ran to her and pulled the hurt girl into his arms, she uttered a weak cough which gave him a sign that she was still alive, just. The room walls were unharmed "Barriers" he whispered under his breath, but it didn't matter now he had to get her to a hospital immediately. He produced a seed to stop the bleeding as much as he could. "Mako..." he whispered softly, but she didn't answer him. He used his fingertips and brushed the strands of hair away from her face. He tilted her head lightly and leaned it on his chest. Her glasses fell smashing into pieces in her own blood. His eye's widened as under those mysterious glasses lay a pair of beautiful eyes, although he couldn't see the colour of her eyes, her eyelashes gave it away. He gasped when he saw her earrings, it was her all along! The only person that gave him the same feeling everytime he saw her! It had been her all along.  
  
He couldn't bear to touch her afraid of her fragility, yet the desire to tighten his arms around her and repeat the words 'sorry' grudged in knots in his esophagus making him feel like he was going to suffocate. It was driving him crazy, a burden of loss grew on his back. No he thought, he wasn't going to lose her like that not like this and not done by him! he wanted to kill himself, thoughts repeating over and over again. It's your fault, you hurt her, you nearly killed her! But there was no time to waste, trying his best not to think too much he ran. Ran with his full youko speed and jumped through the window of the lab.  
  
"Hold on Makoto.....hold on" his lips whispered on and on but the more he ran, the more he felt the pain. Like all her cuts were on his own body, the aching pain felt like daggers being slowly pushed into his own body yet he could only stop and watch doing nothing that could help. He was already feeling very bad about the last time he slashed her arm, but this was too much. He burst through the doorway of the nearest hospital frantically. He could hear nothing but shouts and screams.  
  
The sounds of his own voice.  
  
**********  
  
Haruka was walking shocked when she found herself bleeding a few steps from home. She quickly limped back inside at the pain. Blood started to gush form unknown wounds all around her body.  
  
"Makoto" she whispered but she couldn't stand up. A dizziness drifted over her and her limbs became weak. The numbness took over her, she couldn't move. She felt her neck and her hands turned red with blood. Inurei was worried, climbing up to his hurt owner it, it tried to comfort her but the pain was really bad.  
  
"Shit! What the hell is happening!" this was always a problem, their wounds always linked together! "Totoro! G......go and see Makoto q....quick!" Totoro was reluctant to leave. He didn't know weather to stay beside Haruka or to go and find Makoto. He was also worried, but at the command of Haruka he had to leave. Thought reluctantly he jumped through the window.  
  
Just then the house keeper rushed in, seeing his master like so he dropped the books he was dusting and rushed to her side, but Haruka already passed out.  
  
**********  
  
"Mako" someone called out to her from a distance. The Brunette awoke to the soft singing of a woman's voice "Mako!" another someone called. It was a man this time. Looking around her she found that she was in a place with a nothingness.  
  
She looked down at her white floating dress, since when did she change? Was she dead?  
  
"Who is it?" she squinted while looking around the dreamy place. Then, among the fog and illusion, a tree appeared. It was an oak tree with roses and different flowers spread everywhere on the grass under it. A slight breeze blew at the place and sent the different petals dancing. She saw who it was.  
  
"Mako chan! Stop running so fast or you'll hurt yourself!" a woman with mahogany hair just like her own spread her arms towards a little girl. She wore her hair in two pigtails and ran happily towards her.  
  
Makoto's eye's widened when she saw the little girl, the little girl was her! she watched herself run to her mother's arms, her bright eyes sparkled, a huge smile spread across her face. It looked so tempting, so painful that she couldn't do it herself, her father's green eye's sparkled like her own. She gasped when she noticed that there was something wrong, she stood there watching herself run and run, no matter how hard she ran she never got there.  
  
"No!" she screamed "Kaasan! Toosan!" she fell as they disappeared further and further. They waved back at their little daughter. She was crying, tears rained down her little cheeks. Makoto just stood there desolated, her eyes lost it's sparkles. Empty. No tears. No feelings.  
  
"No! don't leave me!" she reached out to them swiping at nothing. A plane appeared in the background, the scene suddenly changed into the airport. The little Makoto screamed. Screaming at her parents to come back. Makoto's eye's also widened she also took off running at the illusion screaming, she thought that she put It down already, she thought she overcome all this but she was wrong. The death of her parents haunted her drilling holes into her dreams.  
  
The little Makoto watched as the plane crashed, bursting in flames devouring her parents. She kicked and scream behind the glass window safe and alone. Alone from that second on  
  
"Nooooo!"  
  
Makoto was running desperately at the illusion, to her little self afar from her but it was no use "No! please no!" she ran faster and faster into the disappearing darkness not caring if she couldn't get out again. Ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama stayed beside her all along. He held her hand nervously, he could hear her saying 'no..' and 'please no!' cold sweat formed on her forehead.  
  
"Mako, Shhhhh! I'm here.." he repeated everytime she tightened. He stroked her hair. It was worrying him, feeling her pulse he realized that it was getting weaker. "Oh no" he groaned worriedly. This couldn't be happening! She was losing her soul inside her own dreams! Anymore pressure and she'll be gone forever. with his heart pounding wildly against his chest he closed his eye's and reached within her spirit. He had to get her out!  
  
"Comon! Comon Kurama!" he pressured himself.  
  
Makoto felt something reach into her pulling her back. The visions became hazy slowly disappearing. A hand reached her, so warm and strong. Not knowing who it was she let it pull her away anyway, she felt too tired to care. She could hear whispers "Shhhhh! Mako, I'm here daijobu...shhhh" so soft and low was the voice. Her eyelashes fluttered and she slowly opened her eyes. Although hazy on focus her sight flashed past colours of red.  
  
Kurama jumped up when he felt her hand tighten on his. He glued his eyes on the sleeping girls' when her it hit him like cupids arrow. As dazzling as his own eye's were, his own met a contrast of a deeper green. Crisp as the reflection of a green tree leaves reflection in water was how to describe it. Her long eyelashes framed the emeralds as she blinked a few times to gain her sparkle, and to think that the whole school thought she was godzilla! The guys will be crowded around her if they see her now!  
  
Makoto stared around the unfamiliar room, the smell of antiseptics and medicine erupted her scent. Shifting her gaze sideways she found Shuuichi staring back at her she could feel her hands in his warm grip. Loosening her hold she tried to sit up and back away but a surge of pain seared through her whole body with every slight movement. Why was he here? Was it him that took her to hospital? Clenching her teeth she managed to shift away.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, but her jaw hurt.  
  
Kurama realized her rejection. Afraid that her wounds would start bleeding again he kept his distance. "Mak....Kino san you passed out..and I took you to the hospital. You were bleeding..hurt" she seemed to calm down a little bit but her eye's showed that he needed to keep his distance.  
  
She gasped, if he took her here then the mess in the lab...he would know! "Wait a minute..what do you know?" she demanded.  
  
Kurama didn't say anything but stared back at her. He didn't know if he should confess. He tried to change the subject "do you need me to call a nurse?"  
  
"N.no it's all right" but he could see that she was struggling. She looked down at her disastrous thing of a uniform and frowned. She didn't notice the handsome young man staring at her studying her. Something seemed to tighten around him but he couldn't describe what it was. Was it admiration? Her courage and her strength, to endure such pain, he didn't know but he was attracted to her it never occurred to him it would be anything further the only love that he ever really gave to was his mother, but that was different.  
  
Summoning up his courage he finally spoke "Jupiter"  
  
Makoto's mouth dropped open, he knows she thought. She backed away even more edging the small hospital bed, but Shuuichi's gaze softened, his staring made her uncomfortable no matter which way she tried to look to avoid his eyes they seemed to burn into her. She opened her mouth to say something, but with a swift movement, his fingers tips touched her cheeks, she froze.  
  
"Gomen! I should've know the first time I met you, baka!" he swore at himself. Makoto looked at him paralyzed. "I wanted to say sorry! But I didn't know that saying that word to you would be that hard. Everytime I tried the courage would always die away! I....hurt you"  
  
"How did you know?!" Makoto followed, at the same time she told herself not to weaken at his careing sweetness.  
  
His finger slowly moved back entangling them into her long strands of hair, twisting and playing with her locks. He brushed a little bit of her hair back to reveal her earrings "It was these.." but secretly he thought of his feelings.  
  
"Kurama.." She lowered her head and whispered (her neck hurt) "I guess you were the first one to find out...funny I never intended to enter a school that would meet any of the reikai tantei and it was you that I had to bump into, thrice too. If you're feeling bad about last time....don't because it was my choice"  
  
He was supprised that she actually knew his name.  
  
"Thanks for taking me to the hospital, at that second I thought that I was going to die" she looked up suddenly into his eyes "but you pulled me out reaching within" he pulled me out of my nightmares, it was him.  
  
"But it was me that..." she put a finger on her lips meaning him to stop talking.  
  
"it doesn't matter now...all it matters that I am Kino Makoto nice to meet you Youko Kurama or should I say Minamino Shuuichi, reikai tantei" she introduced herself properly this time and extended her hand in greeting.  
  
The sky was totally dark outside and it was past twelve. He wasn't suppose to stay in the hospital for so long, but he wouldn't leave until Makoto was awake and all right. Seeing that she was awake and well, he felt a bit better. Worried that shiori would be getting worried he reluctantly left Makoto's side, but a concerned expression remained on her face when he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto was so surprised at Kurama's reaction towards her. He was a sweet and caring guy, and she never thought that he could be so tempting. He felt that he could nearly break into her, but she kept herself withdrawn as much as she could. She recalled her senpai again, this was a lesson to be learnt. She had tried the heart broken feeling and she felt she didn't want to try it again.  
  
Kurama, she knew he was loving towards his friends and close ones but she shivered when he revealed his coldness to those which were enemies. Taking in a breath she realized that Haruka might be in big trouble too. She closed her eyes and tried to send a telepath to her, but she couldn't, her concentration was totally disordered. Whenever she tried to think, her head throbbed like her brain was expanding, too big for her skull to hold. So she slowly laid down. She needed rest, slowly she drifted off into sleep with the smell of lavender around the room. They were left by Kurama.  
  
**********  
  
Author's note: Finally! I finished typing this chapter! Do you know how long it took me man my back's going to break! Is this long of what...well at least it is to me. anyway hope you've enjoyed reading!  
  
IDEAS! IDEAS! IDEAS! MORE IDEAS PLEASE! 


	9. Dreams

Author's note: sorry for not updating but I really have a lot of things to do. Right here in Australia we are having our exams right now so I got really tied up. I know that most of you might think that I'm not writing anymore, but I am and if you don't mind the wait, please read. I'm soooooo! Sorry, but I hope you can understand -_-*sigh*  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 7  
  
**********  
  
Dreams  
  
**********  
  
The feeling of a wet, cold thing seeped through Haruka's head. She opened her eyes and stared at an old man cluttering about her arm with a cotton bud, and an ice pack on her forehead. He had wrapped most of her arm and legs and her neck too.  
  
"Mistress! Are you alright?" his old wrinkly skin seemed to double in amount and his eyes seemed to lose light under his bushy eyebrows she had never thought him that old before, but suddenly he seemed so fragile.  
  
Haruka smiled at him reassuringly. The housekeeper had been with them for a long time. Since leaving Oji Chan back in china, after training they had come back at the age of six. Makoto had to take sleeping pills and get someone to carry her on and off the plane. She was totally petrified! But Haruka gave an understanding sigh for a little girl her age then. It had taken Haruka a lot of effort for her to get rid of the fear, but still makoto is still a little reluctant now.  
  
It was the housekeeper, which looked after them, like a father to them. Oji chan would often send letters over and haruka and Makoto missed his company therefore pretended the housekeeper to be Oji chan.  
  
Haruka got to her feet, although it was very late at night she had to get to the hospital where Mako was. Limping incredibly under the pain she thought of Mako's condition. She must be hurt really bad for her after effects to be this serious.  
  
"Haruka mistress" the old man said in concern.  
  
He got up and tried to make her sit down, but she was too strong despite the pain.  
  
"Oji san, I really need to go see Mako."  
  
The old man looked at her understandably and ceased to stop her. She grabbed from the table, stood up as tall as she usually did pushing the pain inside her, and strode towards the door. Every step she took felt like she had Armour with razor sharp nails sticking into her from inside into her flesh.  
  
But she didn't care she had to go.  
  
**********  
  
Taiki stretched his arms about. His neck killed him, he had been sitting there for over five hours hacking into the school computers all over Japan looking for anything on Haruka.  
  
Yaten walked in "have you found anything yet?"  
  
Taking off his glasses he shook his head.  
  
'Get some sleep, you've been sitting there like a total statue for five hours and I've been staring at you for the all five, you'll be the next medusa if you keep on doing that. One look at Taiki and you'll turn to stone' Yaten did a silly movement of turning into a statue.  
  
Seiya was fully snoring, Taiki glanced over at his stress free friend and companion sprawled out on his bed asleep.  
  
He closed his eyes, chuckled and shook his head, typical he thought.  
  
Closing his advanced laptop he got up and headed to his bed.  
  
'Lights out!' Yaten said, and with a click the darkness engulfed them.  
  
**********  
  
Makoto jerked awake, eyes wide, cold sweat ran down the back of her neck. The nurses had helped her change out of her unrecognized uniform and tried to get some bloodstains from her hair. A strong feeling grew inside her, closer and closer.  
  
"Haruka" she whispered.  
  
She could feel her coming. Panicking she rolled on to her side and sat up again, but stumbled off the hospital bed and hit the floor hard. Clenching her teeth as not to utter a sound of pain she tried desperately again to do something simple like sitting up, but she couldn't.  
  
Feeling the wetness she knew her cuts had burst. She collapsed without enery on the cold hard ground of her hospital room.  
  
**********  
  
The Bee stared up at the screen at the dark emerald girl. 'Makoto...hmmm...nice name' he thought.  
  
He knew who she was, Jupiter, and he loved it. Tingles pricked all over him when he thought of playing the game of cat and mouse with her.  
  
he licked his lips and changed his plans a bit. He decided that he would deal with her himself, to bring the game higher one level. Hey what'd suppose? He was getting bored of the normal women beside him, each one more beautiful than one another. Or that's what they themselves think anyway. The endless battling and poisonous attacks on each other to achieve their masters notice, or more like along the words of power.  
  
Grinning evilly he decided that. He was going to make her fall in love...  
  
Fall in love with him.  
  
Just then his brother walked in, 'Nisan' there was a huge smile spread across his handsome face. Knowing that look he crossed his arms.  
  
'So. What did you do this time?' his brother's grin grew even bigger.  
  
'Oh nothing much, just mucking around with the chicks. Dropped by that Haruka girl's house to say hi'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flash back  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haruka staggered out of her mansion with the keys in her hand ready to go. A cold pair of claw like hands stretched out from behind and held it on either side of her head. She stopped, with a cold feeling shivering down her spine she realized that she couldn't budge. Panic arose as cold sweat drops formed on her forehead.  
  
It was the sting, the second dark prince, he brought his head closer his raven shape eye's, the colour of the sky, narrowed as he placed his left cheek on her white blond hair taking in her scent. Totally humiliated by moves of the enemy she tried to talk, but nothing would come out, she tried to move but she wouldn't budge.  
  
'Tenou Haruka' his voice was wispy and low like the wind rustling through the leaves.  
  
'very nice name, it means the sky, the wide spread, free, far. A beautiful name, just right for an attractive girl or should I say woman like you.'  
  
She saw his hands move away from either of her head. Fury flamed inside her when they went lower.  
  
'So venerable you are, tusk tusk.' he threw back his head and laughed softly. His arms circled her body centimeters from touching though not quite.  
  
'Feeling angry are you' he mocked happily  
  
Haruka couldn't believe that this was happening to her. This was the first time that she had ever felt such helplessness. She wanted to turn around and kill that person behind her. How she wanted to break his arms and send him to hell was burning inside her, but she couldn't.  
  
'Tusk tusk, you look soooo attractive when you're angry' he continued, his strands of straight aqua hair mingled with Haruka's locks. He was strikingly handsome like his older brother but the difference was that he loathed soft mushy girls sucking up to him and everything. It was simple, he just got bored. Attracted by the spark in her personality he nearly stumbled over Haruka's different taste. Licking his lips he finally warned.  
  
'Watch out because you'll be mine I promise'  
  
Tat was all Haruka heard, because what followed was a darkness shrouding over her eyes and nothing else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flash forward  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama got home really late and shiori was very worried when he finally got home.  
  
'Gomen Kaasan, I had something coming up in the way'  
  
Makoto's blood was all over his reddish pink school uniform and although the colour was both red it was clear that the blood stains were darker, lying to shiori that it was nothing, just paint he hurried upstairs to change.  
  
Hiei was sitting on his bed when he opened the door to his room.  
  
'How's the ningen?' he asked casually. Kurama wasn't surprised he knew.  
  
Kurama furrowed his brow 'She's really badly hurt with all those cuts. The doctors say that with her loss of blood she should've been dead.but she survived.' his voice turned into a whisper.  
  
Hiei replied with his usual 'Hn'  
  
'Did you find anything interesting' Kurama said taking off his stained suit and shirt.  
  
Hiei didn't reply for a little while. 'They're looking for beings'  
  
Kurama looked back at his friend 'they're looking for what?'  
  
Hiei rolled his eye's irritably 'Beings, people with a very high source of energy. Not reiki or youki. Demented.ningen'  
  
'Special' Kurama corrected.  
  
'Shuuichi!' kurama's mother opened the door abruptly. Surprised at the unexpected entrance he quickly looked at his bed, but there was no one to be seen. Letting out a breath of relief he turned back to his mother.  
  
'I thought I heard another person speaking' shiori said with a puzzled expression  
  
'Uh.there was no one'  
  
She looked at her half naked son smiled and decided to go back out 'its really late now quickly go to bed after your shower ok' smiling, she left lightly closing the door behind her.  
  
As soon as she closed the door his expression melted away into his usual seriousness when he was worried or in deep thought. Quickly having a shower and slipping on his PJ's he turned off the lights and went into bed. Thoughts of Makoto jumped in. no matter how hard he tried the first sight of her couldn't get out of his head. He didn't want to explain it to himself what the matter was, but he wanted to see her. Slowly he drifted off in the midst of unpleasant dreams.  
  
**********  
  
Kuwabura opened his eyes to a fine morning. The sun shone through his blinds onto his face.  
  
'KAZUMA!' Shizuru's voice surged through the house. Kuwabura jumped up.  
  
'wha.?wha.? is there another earthquake!'  
  
His sister threw opened the door, 'Kazuma! Get up! RIGHT now it's getting late and you'll be late for school!'  
  
Kuwabura got up and ran through the house with his sister shouting and kicking at him. And after a series of bashings and abuse he finally got out of the house alive.  
  
'itterashai!' and ran out like he was about to be murdered.  
  
A schoolbag came flying at him 'you forgot this!' shizuru shouted angrily at his brother.  
  
A big egg grew out on his head from the attack. Getting up after being bashed again, kuwabura walked away steaming.  
  
'hn.stupid school.mumble mumble mumble,' why do we have to go to school anyway.' unnoticing anything in front of him, he crashed into something.  
  
'Ah who is it!' he jumped up to find himself facing a pole. The people on the street stared back at him 'what are you looking!' he snapped. The people scurried away frightened.  
  
Kuwabura sulked and walked on. Suddenly something hit his head and landed on top of the wall, looking up in irritation his eyes met a cat's, and its forehead displayed the most magnificent jewel he had ever seen.  
  
'Kawaii desu ne~!' his high-pitched voice arose in delight, and nearly broke all the nearby glass.  
  
'Common little neko' he goolgled waving his finger at it, but blinked its beautiful eyes and ran off with great speed. Not giving up Kuwabura ran after it.  
  
'Come back!'  
  
he watched it as it leapt from rooftop to rooftop and wall to wall. 'Ganbare Kuwabura' he said to himself as he ran like a maniac after the animal.  
  
He came to a quiet bushy area in front of an apartment. He dived into the small garden of trees to find the little neko that he was after, but he met trouble instead. The Kawaii neko hissed and threw dagger looks at something in front to him. Lifting his orange head he moved backwards. He couldn't feel anything. This monster produced no reiki or youki of any sort.  
  
Cold sweat formed on his forehead as he looked at the thing in front of him. It had tied up a little girl, using spider like silk. It stuck its prey like it was a fly. It licked its lips as it just finished a meal. Kuwabura flamed up at the sight. The innocent child hanging in mid air, it uttered no sound of protest or anything. Stricken by the thought that she was dead he got back to his senses. The thing has swallowed the little girl's oracle he noticed. He had to get it back; he had felt a funny sort of energy before the thing swallowed it but having no time to think he sharpened his senses.  
  
The little cat bared its teeth and attacked, surprised the thing tried to brush it away but the cat was too fast for it. With a powerful slash of its razor sharp paw it ripped its clothes right down its chest. The thing staggered back scowling, it brushed the animal away like it was just a fly and sent it flying backwards into a tree thundering it down with the great force.  
  
'Neko!' Kuwabura screamed at it heartbroken.  
  
'REIKEN!'  
  
Running forward he attacked it with a series of mindless slashing but not one shot hit it. It gave a kick and sent him flying next to the fallen cat.  
  
Kuwabura clenched his teeth in pain, but hen he looked side ways he found the cat trying to get up. Surprised that it was still alive even after breaking a tree clean through its trunk he watched it as it stared back at him through big watery eyes, Kuwabura felt something strange, like there was something that it was trying to tell him.  
  
He turned his head back at the monster and looked at the place, which the cat had tried to attack.  
  
Neatly tattooed on the thing's left chest was a symbol. It was a funny looking black spade with the letter 'A' imprinted inside it. Something told Kuwabura that the symbol was it's weak point.  
  
The cat leapt at it again. Kuwabura watched wide mouthed as the thing started to transform from a two-legged human shaped figure to an eight- legged spider.  
  
'NO!'  
  
He tried to warn the animal, but the gem on its forehead started to emit light. The thing staggered tried to halt at the attack; backing away from the attack covering it's eight eye's.  
  
Seeing his chance Charged at it screaming at the top of his voice he stabbed it through the symbol with his reiken.  
  
The thing emitted lights. Its skin started to form cracks, and then it burst revealing a little fairly like creature. He gasped though not full of the beauty, but that the little fairy like creature resembled that of the little victim. It slowly disappeared back into a flower and slowly shrank back into a seed, then an oracle like a reversing growth of a flower. Hovering in mid air glowing, the light seemed soothing and for a moment he thought that he was being shone on by that light of a god, but snapping out of his senses, he got the little girl down from that tree and laid her down on the grass gently.  
  
He body had gone translucent and dense. The cat meowed and licked at the girls cheek. Grabbing the oracle the stuffed it in the girl's chest and he let out a relieved sigh when it slowly melted within her and he body started to come back.  
  
She stirred, and opened her eyes.  
  
' Your ok now little kid! I Kuwabura the great have saved you.'  
  
He paused and looked around for the cat but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
The scrunched up her, sobbed and her tears came running down her face uncontrollably. Kuwabura panicked 'ah stop.sor.its.I'll.'  
  
-----------------  
  
Someone stared at an orange hair boy from amongst the shadows. 'Damn' she whispered, under her breath, 'another annoying interferer'. She kept herself well hidden by the trees, clenching her teeth she slipped away.  
  
'i'll kill you all.I promise'  
  
**********  
  
Author's note: well what do you think. Mi've been trying as hard as I can to update and although it has taken a veeeeeeerrrrrrrrrryyy. long time I have finally done so before my exams. I will try to update soon.I think.I hope.um.maybe.anyways SORRY!!! ^_^ 


End file.
